<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Long Ago by az90971</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772180">Long Long Ago</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971'>az90971</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2011年的老文，原fc2文上的点文。AC云和CC云互换灵魂的故事，本篇只有AC云在CC世界的事，后续CC云在AC世界的事情因为当时不知道怎么写，一直坑到现在。<br/>含一点CA暗示，但没有正面描写。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Long Ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud Strife，在严格意义上来说他应该是一个失败者……他不敢公开追求他喜欢的女孩，虽然他偷穿过对方的塑身内衣；他不能保护自己的家乡，虽然毁灭他家乡的那个家伙的实力和他差了不是一个数量级；他害死了他的好友和好友的女朋友，虽然那两人一再否认自己的死和Cloud有任何直接关系……但现在，他获得了一个转机，一个可以让自己的人生重新‘光辉’起来的转机……他，Cloud Strife，一个23岁的未婚失身的送货员；一个7th Heaven的兼职保安及采购员；一个经常被神罗公司利用却很少拿到经济补偿的前Soldier，虽然是自称的……他在过去某个时间曾经祈祷他可以回到‘过去’，去‘失败的时间’中更正一些‘错误’以使他有个更完美的人生，而现在，他的这个‘愿望’实现了……<br/>
事情的起因是送货员Cloud Strife接到了神罗的一个所谓的‘工作’，虽然他很想拒绝，但为了他亲爱的Fenrir的新配件，他还是答应了……在一间用来躲避媒体‘骚扰’的别墅里，那个在爆炸中没有被炸死的年轻社长将一个黑匣子交给他保管，并再三嘱咐不要打开看……不过，为了确保‘货物的安全性’，Cloud还是将这只黑匣子上的黄色封条撕开，并打开盖子……当然了，Cloud在事后对自己的行为有些后悔，毕竟谁看到了一个基本腐烂到看不出原本形状的中年妇女的脑袋都会有些不适……而Rufus将这只匣子交给Cloud的目的只是为了给那三个怎么看都像是某人私生子的家伙造成一些错误的消息……例如‘Jenova的人头是被Cloud收起来了，而不在神罗手中。’这样的给Cloud带来无限危险的‘错误’消息……只是，Rufus犯了一个小小的错误，他把原本应该给Cloud的装着绿色果冻的假货留给了自己。<br/>
理所当然的，拿着真正的‘母亲’的头的Cloud被三个来路不明的人袭击，而且这三个不知道应该管Sephiroth叫‘爹’还是应该叫‘大哥’的家伙们还绑架了一些儿童，并以这些无知的孩子为条件，要交换Cloud手中的人头……无奈之下，Cloud只能赶往Forgetten City去救人质……自然的，‘交易’过程根本没有开始就直接结束了……取而代之的是Cloud在一群儿童面前进行一对三的暴力交涉活动……而更不巧的是，那些沉睡在Lifestream里的老家伙不知为什么都醒过来了，他们还决定要在老家中把某个不请自来的外星中年妇女彻底封印……于是，就在Cloud和三只‘幼虫’互殴的时候，Forgetten City里突然咒文四起，但这并没有帮助Cloud什么，反而将他推进了更不利的情形……那些奇怪的咒文迅速集中在Cloud身上所携带的那一匣‘危险品’上，并顺利的引起了一次大爆炸……而当大爆炸结束的时候，Cloud则发现自己正躺在一间‘熟悉’的医务室里，周围的人都穿着神罗配给的制服……起先，他以为自己在做梦或者已经是在Lifestream里拜见列祖列宗了，但很快的他就否定自己先前的这一观点，毕竟晃在他眼前的正在检查他瞳孔有没有放大的护士姑娘的胸部是那么真实……哈，真正的事实就是他回到了他14岁的时间里，在这时，他不再是一个‘前Soldier’，而是一个普通的小兵……但这不是最糟的……最糟的是Jenova的整个烂头都融进了他的身体，并且以一种不可思议的方式时睡时醒，并在某种程度上影响了他的思维……哦，该死的……更神奇的是，Cloud并没有因为得到了更多的J细胞而‘进化’，他还是他，只不过有时候他会神经痛而已……</p><p> </p><p>“听说你又在训练场上昏倒了。”<br/>
除了医生和护士，第一个来看望躺在病床上的Cloud的人是Zack Fair，那个家伙似乎刚从训练场上下来，连训练用的装备都没有来得及卸下。<br/>
“医生说你心脏都停跳了，但居然奇迹般的又开始蹦了……我说，你小子是不是要故意吓人，哥哥我听到你心脏停跳的时候差点也昏过去。”<br/>
Zack摸着Cloud的头发说着，脸上是‘如释重负’的表情。<br/>
“医生说不能过多打扰你……”<br/>
“Zack……是你……吗……”Cloud盯着Zack……他目前依旧搞不清状况，难道自己真的回到过去了，回到自己还是个普通士兵的时代。<br/>
“还会是别人吗？”Zack笑着，“你没事就好……对了，你的队长正哭着向上天忏悔，不该加大你的训练量……不过，你究竟是怎么回事，突然就昏过去了。”<br/>
“我……不知道。”Cloud摇摇头，接着，他问，“现在是什么时候？！”<br/>
“你头真的没有摔坏吗？”Zack掏出手机看了一眼，说，“εγλ0000年7月3日……你没事吧？难道心脏停跳的时候你去了别的时空？”<br/>
“嗯……我没事……”Cloud看着天花板……自己果然是回到了14岁的时候，刚参军不久的时候……还有一点，再过一年，就是Sephiroth大脑短路的纪念年了。<br/>
“你好好休息吧，哥哥晚一点再来看你……”Zack抱歉式的挠了挠头发，“我今天要和Aerith一起去卖花……抱歉抱歉……哦，你还不认识Aerith吧，我下次给你介绍，她可是个好女孩。”<br/>
“嗯……是个好女孩……”Cloud苦笑一声，“我没关系。”<br/>
“哦？小子你吃醋了吗？！”Zack一脸兴奋的说，“哥哥真的会回来陪你的。”<br/>
说完，Zack快速的在Cloud额头上亲吻了一下，之后，这个黑发刺头就飞奔出去，还一路说着‘要迟到了！’。</p><p>重新回到一个人的安静中，Cloud闭上眼睛……现在，他考虑的不是如何‘回去’，而是盘算着自己可以在这里做些什么。他还记得Danzel的故事书上有个关于改变过去一点就可以影响未来的故事……啧，反正自己也不知道怎么回去，但也总不能去拜托那些自己都不知道自己在干什么的Cetra们吧……或许，自己在这里能做些别的事情吧。<br/>
躺在床闭着眼睛思索着，Cloud决定暂时先享受一下重回14岁的时光……虽然这个家伙的身体永远被定格在16岁的时候。</p><p>在医院里留观了几日后，Cloud被准许出院……当然了，他心脏突然停跳的原因并不是因为‘酷热以及过度训练’，这是Cloud清楚的……不过，他还是有些担心，他会不会因为这件事情而被以‘健康原因’送出军队，万幸，他并不是第一个在训练场上休克的士兵，所以他可以继续在军队里混下去。<br/>
出了医院，Cloud第一件事就是去买当期的彩票……他记得那是他第一次买彩票，而且还和中奖号码就差了一个数字，所以，这一次他要修正这个错误……但很快的，他就在兑奖日发现，他买的所谓的‘中奖号码’是属于上一期彩票的。</p><p>“喂，孩子别这么郁闷。”在食堂里，Zack‘安慰’着Cloud。<br/>
“啧，别摸我的头发……还有，你怎么会在这里！？这里是士兵食堂！”Cloud拨开对方的手，“去你的Soldier食堂。”<br/>
“那里没有Cloud Strife。”黑发刺头一本正经的说。<br/>
“啧。”<br/>
Cloud很快就找回了他做士兵时候的感觉……一个普通士兵，按部就班的训练，吃饭，睡觉，身边有个刚刚成为1st  Soldier的家伙没事就‘骚扰’他……继续低头吞着土豆泥，听Zack说着他的战斗经历……而现在听来的这些或许在日后就会构成他虚假的‘回忆’……</p><p>“啧，那个家伙怎么又跑来了……”<br/>
隐约的，Cloud听到有士兵在谈话，而直觉告诉他，那些人所说的对象就是他和Zack……那些士兵在他们隔壁桌子，窃窃私语着。<br/>
“没事跑到这里干什么，炫耀吗……啧，真不爽，那个家伙半年就成为了1st了，吃错药了吧。”<br/>
“哼，我怎么知道，大概有人照顾。”<br/>
“和那家伙一起的小子……就是那个别扭的家伙……”<br/>
“大概那家伙别扭的屁股吸引了Soldier。”<br/>
“哈……靠屁股能当上Soldier吗……哈哈……”<br/>
说话间，那些士兵中有人向Cloud瞟了几眼，而Cloud正好和那人的眼神对上。<br/>
“你在看什么。”放下勺子，Cloud说……他脸上的表情，大概就是所谓的‘轻蔑’。<br/>
“啧，屁股小子。”那个看Cloud的人转过头啐了一口。<br/>
Cloud彻底放下勺子站起来，向邻桌走去。<br/>
“喂！Cloud！别逞能！”<br/>
正说着‘如何泡妞’的Zack赶忙站起来，他想要阻止Cloud挨揍……至少他也要在Cloud被揍之前把那些人赶走……但眼前的事实却出乎他意料……他看到Cloud走向那个刚刚啐口水的人，一把抓起那人的头发并将对方甩出去……真的是甩出去，但愿那个可怜的撞翻别桌的家伙的头皮安然无恙……接着，Cloud就和那桌其他的士兵打起来，虽然那桌在人数上占优势，但Cloud却迅速的解决了那些人……速度快的简直像是Soldier对付几个不成熟的普通士兵……<br/>
“喂喂……开玩笑吧……Cloud……”<br/>
Zack愣在一边，直到宪兵出现……此前，Zack知道Cloud时不时会和士兵打架，但他却不知道Cloud的战斗实力是这样的……简直像是个真正的Soldier，无论速度还是力量。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，孩子你究竟是怎么回事？！刚刚那场架……太漂亮了！可我不记得你有这种实力啊，Cloud。”离开军队办公室的路上，Zack一直在说。<br/>
“大概是因为我很生气……”Cloud低着头走着，他刚刚又为自己的冲动领到了三天的禁闭。<br/>
“生气不能解决问题，孩子，告诉哥哥实话，你是不是进行了什么秘密特训？”<br/>
“难道你不相信我打架的技术？！”Cloud瞪了一眼只得到一个‘警告’的黑发Soldier。<br/>
“当然不，但是Cloud你这次居然没有受伤！而且你刚刚的表现就像是一个……一个Soldier！”Zack拍着对方的肩说着。<br/>
“那又怎么样……”Cloud‘啧’了一声……就是因为刚刚的斗殴事件，他失去了今年参加Soldier选拔的机会，因为禁闭的时间正好处于选拔的时间段内。<br/>
“别这么郁闷，我会向上级推荐你的。”刚成为1st不久的Zack说道。<br/>
“但愿吧。”<br/>
之后，不管Zack再问什么，Cloud都不回答，他只是径直走向禁闭室方向走去……啧，不过是三天禁闭而已，这算不了什么……没关系，自己还有机会成为Soldier，然后去阻止某个混蛋发疯。</p><p>独自在禁闭室里，Cloud趴在几乎快要散架的木桌上写着他的检讨书……当然了，他完全没有写自己有什么‘错误’，他的‘检讨书’中通篇都是自己怎么被挑拨，然后自己怎么维护自己的正当权益的。不管禁闭结束后他可怜的队长看到这篇检讨会如何头疼，现在Cloud只想写自己‘认识’到的……而就在他写到自己如何对禁闭不满的时候，突然的，他的头像是要裂开一般的疼痛，这疼痛甚至让他连喊声都发不出来……丢下笔，Cloud滚倒在地上，抱着头痛苦的蜷缩着……他的头像是要被压碎一般的疼痛，随之而来的是身体的抽搐并且每一个毛孔都像是被针刺入一样的疼……<br/>
“啊！！！！！！！！！！！”<br/>
几乎是到了忍耐的‘极限’的时候，Cloud尽全力吼了出来……但随后，他就昏了过去……在昏迷的瞬间，他似乎看到了某个熟悉的中年妇女的脸。</p><p>“Cloud！Cloud！醒醒！”<br/>
很吵……耳边有谁在嚷着……听声音好像是Zack……<br/>
“别吓哥哥！醒醒！”<br/>
身体还在被摇晃……喂……拜托摇了，好晕……<br/>
“Cloud！！”<br/>
没事啊，人又没有死，不要用那种语气喊……</p><p>“嗯……”Cloud缓缓睁开眼睛，他看到的依旧是Zack的脸，只是这一次黑发刺头一副快哭出来的样子。<br/>
“Cloud……太好了，你终于醒了……”<br/>
“我怎么了……”Cloud看着Zack，一副‘无辜’的样子。<br/>
“怎么了！？你昏死在禁闭室里！脸都青了！刚才你呼吸都停了！老子还以为你死了！”Zack激动的吼着，“混蛋！老子都他妈的担心死了！”<br/>
“我……大概是从椅子上掉下来撞到了头……”<br/>
“啧！”<br/>
这时候，赶到抢救室的宪兵把强行闯进来的Zack架了出去……随后，军医又为Cloud做了一些检查，而检查结果都是正常的。只是，因为在短时间内发生过两次‘心脏骤停’，Cloud被勒令留院观察，直到一些正常……虽然不情愿，但是Cloud还是按照命令留在医院里。</p><p>在这段时间里，Cloud总是断断续续的听到一些‘幻听’，就像是来自他体内的……絮絮叨叨的，但完全听不到说的是什么，或者那些声音像表达什么，而每当这些声音响起的时候，Cloud总会感到不适……但更为奇怪的是，Cloud的身体没有被检查出任何‘异常’，即便是他不舒服的时候。<br/>
“该死的……”<br/>
在Cloud被准许出院的前一天，他又去做了一次例行检查，而毫无意外的，Cloud没有被检查出任何的‘异样’……而就在他回自己的病房的路上，他又一次的头疼，而这一次，他似乎听清一些什么，一些听起来像是‘黑魔石’、‘星球’、‘Cetra’一类的词语……不过，Cloud目前只把这些当做是自己身体里‘J细胞’的又一次抽风……这对他来说没有什么大不了的，啧，反正很早之前就习惯了。<br/>
“你没事吧。”<br/>
就在Cloud扶着墙喘息的时候，一只手扶住了他的肩……Cloud抬起头，看到了一双荧绿色的Mako瞳，而且瞳孔的形状还是不似常人的细长。<br/>
“……我想……没有……”Cloud盯着Sephiroth……他还是第一次在这种情况下看对方，看他的一生的敌人。<br/>
“需要我帮助你回病房吗？士兵，你看起来不算好。”Sephiroth嗤笑一声，“你就是Zack经常提到的那个时常尾随我的小色棍吗？”<br/>
“当……当然不是了！”Cloud大声否认，随后他向后撤步，努力让自己站好，以显示自己一点问题也没有。<br/>
“哦，是吗？”Sephiroth饶有兴致的看着Cloud……眼前的这个士兵果然如Zack说的，眼睛里有种不正常的Mako色。<br/>
“当然了！谁……谁会去尾随你！”Cloud极力的否认，虽然他21岁的时候曾经追着Sephiroth跑遍了整个星球。<br/>
“名字。”Sephiroth问。<br/>
“Cloud Strife。”<br/>
“好吧，Strife……”Sephiroth轻点头，“好好休养。”<br/>
说完，没有等Cloud回答自己，Sephiroth就走开，他现在需要做他自己的一次‘例行体检’。<br/>
而与Sephiroth擦肩而过的时候，Cloud明显的感到身体的那个声音发出了一声嘶吼……究竟是什么在自己身体里，他思索着……很快的，他的脑子里就出现了一个腐烂的中年妇女的人头融进自己身体的画面……</p><p> </p><p>“小家伙……”<br/>
“为什么你又出现在士兵食堂里，我已经没事了……呃，我也不会再随便打架了……”Cloud用叉子戳着生菜，“我真的没事。”<br/>
“你的前半句和后半句我都不能相信，你的确不正常……”Zack严肃的说，“今天你不但把胡萝卜全吃了，还把我偷偷塞给你的青椒也吃了。”<br/>
“啧……这笔账我记着……”Cloud狠咬了一口面包。<br/>
“好啦……不要这样，哥哥我会赔你的……”黑发刺头耸耸肩，“不过，你应该告诉我真相，你变得有些不像Cloud了。”<br/>
“嗯？不像？”Cloud停下咬面包的动作，看着Zack，“什么地方。”<br/>
“我发现……嗯……你有些动作和我很像……呃，我是说，看起来有些相似，比如耸肩的动作，走路姿势，以及打招呼的方式……”<br/>
“好吧，我是因为崇拜你才模仿你的，大哥哥。”Cloud嗤笑了一声。<br/>
“我认识的Cloud并不是一个会开这种玩笑的人。”Zack放下叉子，严肃的说，“他是个典型的中二病晚期患者。”<br/>
“啧。”Cloud将一片生菜塞进嘴里，“你确定？”<br/>
“当然了！如果我说我的小Clu在模仿我，那个家伙一定会极力否认，还会说只是巧合，虽然模仿我这样的好哥哥不是什么坏事。”<br/>
“自信过剩了，Fair。”Cloud嗤笑了一声，“那么就当我是摔坏脑子了。”<br/>
而就当Cloud这么说的时候，一个正好经过他身边的士兵嗤笑了一声，并且讽刺道：<br/>
“我看你不是摔坏了脑子，是被操坏了屁股！”<br/>
Cloud抬头看了一眼那个士兵，而对方也正以挑拨的眼神看着这个被某个中年妇女进驻身体的金发士兵，显然，那个来挑拨的家伙是为前几天被Cloud打伤的人报仇的。<br/>
“滚开，别让老子看到你那张倒胃的脸。”Cloud在和对方对视一会儿之后，继续低头吃饭，“再看老子就把你的蛋干成土豆泥。”<br/>
“喂……喂……Cloud……”这时Zack嘴里的食物刚好是土豆泥……<br/>
“有种，小烂屁股，下午训练前去操场……”<br/>
“多带几个人，就你一个不够老子干。”Cloud将一口土豆泥塞进嘴里。<br/>
“你小子等着。”<br/>
说完那人啐了一口后便离开了，Cloud继续坐在那里吃他的午餐，而他对面的Zack则已经是‘目瞪口呆’的状态了。</p><p>“喂，你真的没有摔坏脑子吗？！”午餐结束后，Zack和Cloud一同离开食堂，“嘿，小子，你别逞能，偶然的事情不会发生两次。”<br/>
“什么偶然？”虽然Cloud知道Zack是为自己担心，但是他不想放弃这个教训曾经欺负他的人的机会。<br/>
“听着，孩子。”Zack站住，并按住Cloud的肩膀使对方停下来，“我就当你是摔坏脑子了，但是你的实力不会摔坏……上一次的事情，大概真的是个偶然……Cloud，你应该告诉我真相，你现在真的很奇怪，真的……我很担心，你变的不像你，而且……”<br/>
“而且……什么？”Cloud抬起头，看着他面前的‘大哥哥’，“我或许真的出了一点事情，但……我自己会解决的，不用担心。我现在要做的就是去把那几个人渣解决掉。”<br/>
“现在不是什么人渣不人渣的问题！”<br/>
“我自己可以解决的！”<br/>
吼着的同时，Cloud一把揪过Zack的衣襟，将对方拉近，之后，他将自己的嘴唇贴了上去……至于Zack，他在这个‘猝不及防’的吻后完全呆住了。<br/>
“我自己可以解决的，如果不放心，你就在远处看着。”<br/>
放开Zack后，Cloud红着脸说道……刚才的吻实在是有些‘冒险’，好在周围没有人，不过会不会被监视器看到就不知道了。<br/>
“……呃……好吧……小子……嗯……”Zack手捂着额头说，“你或许真的摔坏脑子了，我真的不记得你是这么主动的家伙。”<br/>
“或许吧。”<br/>
随后，Cloud便独自离开了，留Zack一个人在原地‘思考’……当然了，就算没有Zack在场，Cloud也一样解决掉了那些向他挑战的家伙，整个殴斗的过程中，他处于一种‘报仇’的‘快乐’中，尤其是他真的踩到了中午那个挑拨他的家伙的‘蛋’的时候。</p><p> </p><p>“Sephy，我亲爱的，你说该怎么办啊！？”<br/>
“不要在我办公室里哭诉，我还有一些文件需要处理。”Sephiroth一边签署文件一边说，“如果需要哭诉，你可以去军队的心理疏导室。”<br/>
“不是啊……我的小Clu，脑子真的坏掉了！难道你认为这个问题不严重吗！？”Zack从沙发上一跃到银发Soldier的办公桌近前。<br/>
“难道你在神罗里就只有我一个熟人吗……”Sephiroth无奈的放下笔，抬起头，“这样不是很好吗，狗崽子，至少你的小朋友有了正常人应该有的常识。”<br/>
“什么常识？！”<br/>
“至少士兵Strife不会在你说想‘打一炮’的时候问你是不是真的可以去操作Junon大炮……”Sephiroth嗤笑一声，“难道你认为还是那样好？或许你就是一个喜欢调戏纯情家伙的怪叔叔。”<br/>
“按年龄，你是叔叔……”<br/>
“闭嘴。马上滚出我的办公室。”Sephiroth重新拿起笔，“你最好自己去找那孩子谈谈……不过，我觉得那孩子的确有点不对劲，上次在医院我和他擦肩而过的时候，我好像和他有‘共鸣’……他体内好像有什么……”<br/>
“共鸣？这么说，Sephiroth，你也和Cloud一样爱上我了？咳，其实我对大龄青年没有什么兴趣……”Zack站直，严肃的咳嗽了几声。<br/>
“Zack Fair。”Sephiroth似乎并没有在意Zack说了什么，“你还是注意一下那孩子的反常举动，或许……并不是脑子摔坏了这么简单。”<br/>
“是是是……难道你没有别的解决办法？”<br/>
“解决办法？会有的。”银发Soldier冷笑一声。<br/>
刚离开Sephiroth的办公室没多久，Zack便收到了一封任务邮件，而且还是A级任务，但参与任务的只有他和Cloud Strife。</p><p>“开什么玩笑！Sephiroth！”折返回Sephiroth办公室的Zack对着对方大吼，“Cloud只是一个普通士兵！”<br/>
“做你后援已经够了。”Sephiroth一脸坦然。<br/>
“只有一名士兵怎么做后援！”Zack拍着对方的办公桌，“这种任务至少是两名Soldier！”<br/>
“你可以验证一下Cloud的实力，看看他是不是真的只有脑子摔坏了。”<br/>
“我不会拿命开玩笑。我拒绝。”<br/>
“你没有权利拒绝任务。”<br/>
“啧。”<br/>
“说不定你的小朋友会很高兴参加这次任务的。”<br/>
“胡说！”</p><p>虽然感到不快，但是Zack还是将任务的信息告诉了Cloud吗……出乎他意料，Cloud显得很兴奋，似乎还期待任务快点开始。<br/>
“你……量力而行啊，A级任务不是打伤几个普通士兵那么简单的事情。”<br/>
“我明白的。”<br/>
“喂……你还是我认识的Cloud吗？”Zack一只手臂搭在对方肩膀上，“你变了很多。”<br/>
“我原来是什么样子？”<br/>
“如果是原来，你不会让我搭你肩膀的。”Zack叹了口气，“现在……你似乎开朗多了，虽然还是什么事情都不愿意和我说。”<br/>
“大概是……中二病痊愈了……”Cloud嗤笑了几声。<br/>
“你就算得中二病也很可爱。”<br/>
“不准用可爱形容我！”<br/>
“是是是……怎么今天谁都在命令我……”Zack再次叹气。</p><p>“Sephy，我亲爱的，你到底想清楚没有，那可是A级任务啊，而且你让一个普通士兵和一名Soldier出征……这，这不符合规定！”<br/>
“规定？我没有想到有一天你也会按照‘规定’做事。”Sephiroth整理着文件，“我认为我的安排没有任何问题，Fair。”<br/>
“可是……”Zack拍着Sephiroth的办公桌，“Cloud只是一名普通士兵，这样的任务对他来说很危险！”<br/>
“几天前你就在和我这么说，Fair。”银发Soldier抬起头，“你难道真的认为他只是一名普通士兵吗……或许你应该看看这个……”<br/>
“这是什么？”Zack按着Sephiroth的示意，凑到对方的电脑屏幕前。<br/>
“模拟训练的数据。”Sephiroth说，“这是在Cloud近几天的训练中收集到的数据……看到有趣的地方了吗……这些数据已经和Soldier的级别非常相似。如果不看Cloud Strife的个人资料，这些数据就会被认为是一个Soldier的，而且是1st。”<br/>
“1st？！你不要开玩笑了，Sephy。”Zack盯着屏幕上的数据，“他不过就是摆平了几个普通士兵而已，那个家伙从前就很会打架。”<br/>
“那么，你来看监控器拍下的。”Sephiroth移动鼠标，“看看你可爱的小朋友的攻击速度还有力量，难道现在你还认为他只是普通的运气好吗。”<br/>
“这……”Zack看着屏幕中的Cloud，那个金发家伙的攻击速度和力量的确不像是一个普通士兵，那孩子一个人对付多名围攻他的士兵却一点不显得慌乱，而且还游刃有余，而这并不是Cloud一贯的攻击方式，“的确有点……奇怪……”<br/>
“我觉得他的某些攻击方式很像你使用的。”Sephiroth指着屏幕上的Cloud，“这是你的连续拳……你所谓招牌攻势……我想你并没有将它教给你的小朋友吧，而且他干掉全部士兵后的样子，是不是很像你胜利后的傻姿势。”<br/>
“嘿！那并不傻！”<br/>
“我认为很傻……”Sephiroth向后靠在椅背上，“忘了告诉你，这次被打倒的还有一个3rd，那人似乎是被作为士兵的同乡拉来的。”<br/>
“3rd？！”Zack叫出来，“士兵怎么可能干掉一个Soldier！？”<br/>
“所以我给你们安排了A级任务。”<br/>
“你在试探他。”<br/>
“是的，我想知道为什么一个士兵会突然变成这样，这应该不是脑子被摔坏就能解释的事情。”<br/>
“好吧……Sephiroth，如果任务发生了什么意外的话……”<br/>
“我会替你准备好任务报告的。”Sephiroth看了Zack一眼，“只限于你任务失败之后……还有，你欠下的那些任务报告……”<br/>
“好的，Sephy，我会完成任务的！”说着，Zack跑向门口，“记得替我完成报告！”<br/>
“……”<br/>
叹了口气，Sephiroth的视线回到屏幕上……有一点他没有告诉Zack，那就是科学部里并没有用Cloud Strife做实验的记录……一个普通士兵在如此短的时间内有了Soldier级别的战斗力，如果这点被上层注意到的话，大概那个金发孩子的余生就要在实验室里度过了。</p><p>依旧对Cloud的实力存在怀疑的Zack掏出手机，给Cloud打了电话过去，他要说的事情很简单，就是约Cloud出来吃饭……如果是在以往，Cloud大概会先拒绝，然后在他‘软磨硬泡’很久之后才会勉强答应，但这一次不同，Cloud接到电话并听完他的话后立刻就答应了，非常爽快……<br/>
“简直就像是换了一个人一样。”<br/>
Zack挂了电话，摇摇头……虽然Cloud爽快的答应让他觉得省去了不少事，但面对那样的Cloud，他还是有点不适应。</p><p>在青涩Apply娘里，Zack看着菜单的同时，偷偷瞄了几眼坐在对面的Cloud……现在的感觉的确有点奇怪，虽然Cloud还是Cloud，但是给人的感觉有些不一样，不是假装成熟也不是阴郁。突然的，Zack想到了‘沧桑’这个词，但想到这个词的同时，他就嗤笑出来……啧，14岁的中二病哪里来的‘沧桑’……<br/>
和往常一样，Zack替Cloud点了餐，因为他知道，那个孩子从来都不会自己点些什么。</p><p>坐在这家自己熟悉却不常来的餐馆里，Cloud看着Zack，等着对方点完餐……今天Cloud过的很愉快，因为自从他上次干掉那些人以后，就再没有人找他麻烦了，甚至有些人还用敬畏的眼神看他，对于这些，Cloud显得有些‘享受’……他曾经就是梦想这样，自己强大的令人敬畏，而且不会有人来为了蠢事来找他……或许过些日子，自己就可以成为真正的Soldier，完成自己曾经的梦想。</p><p>“Cloud。”Zack的口吻异常严肃，“告诉我，你究竟发生了什么事。”<br/>
“什么事？”<br/>
“我觉得你似乎并不像过去的你……这并不是用‘中二病痊愈’就能解释的……Cloud，如果你爱哥哥，你就告诉我实话。”<br/>
“实话？你认为是怎么样的？”Cloud故作冷静的嗤笑了几声，“我只是一时走运……”<br/>
“打到3rd不是走运就能解释的，Cloud你真的还是那个普通士兵吗。”<br/>
“……”沉默了一阵，Cloud叹了口气，“或许你不会相信，但是……或许……告诉你没有坏处……”<br/>
“你被外星人改造了吗？”Zack的口气异常严肃，以至于Cloud差点没有笑出来。<br/>
“在这里并不好说……毕竟……”Cloud看了看周围，“留到床上说……如何？”<br/>
“床上……咦！”Zack惊的差点没有站起来，“你，你刚才说什么？”<br/>
“今晚来一发吗，Fair。”Cloud微笑着……</p><p>“来……来一发……发……什么……”Zack惊异的看着他面前的Cloud，他甚至去忘记调戏端来食物的穿着低胸女仆装的服务生。<br/>
“就是……那个……”金发士兵双手握着装有果汁的杯子，脸扭到一边，他只是突然意识到了自己的话似乎‘刺激’到了Zack Fair。<br/>
“你……你……刚才……说……什么……”黑发Soldier感觉到自己左半边脸上的肌肉在抽搐……虽然他之前多次向Cloud提出去床上做爱做的事情……当然了，他都被拒绝了……但他从没有想过有一天Cloud Strife会主动向他提出‘来一发’……<br/>
“上床。”金发士兵似乎并没有在开玩笑的样子，但是他严肃的样子更像是在‘说笑话’。<br/>
“你明白上床的意义吗，Clu，那个不是待在床上看杂志打游戏聊天……那个……那个是……”<br/>
“做爱。”似乎是打算‘速战速决’，Cloud直接说出了‘上床’的‘具体含义’。<br/>
“谁教你这些的……”Zack充满‘责任感’的问。说实话，他还有有点担心自己是不是Cloud的‘第一个床伴’。<br/>
“你教的。”Cloud咬了一口盘子里的鸡肉，“难道不是你教给我那些的吗，还说这是14岁的人都知道的吗？”<br/>
“啊……哈……那个……”黑发Soldier边喝啤酒边干笑……没错啊，那些名词的确是自己教给Cloud Strife的，但是那‘调戏’多过‘正经’，而如今那些词从Cloud嘴里说出来，感觉真是‘违和’……<br/>
“怎么……你那时候说的‘打一炮’难道真是开玩笑，我误会了……啧。”Cloud没有继续吃着鸡肉，“你喜欢的只是有柔软胸部的大姐姐。”<br/>
“喂……Cloud，你的脑子真的没有摔坏吧……”<br/>
“医生说没有。”<br/>
“啧。”</p><p>Zack Fair，他比Cloud Strife大4岁，他自认为在那个中二病士兵面前是个‘值得信任’的大哥哥。他本以为Cloud会在自己的‘坚持不懈’的‘教导’下满脸羞涩的躺到他的床上，满脸绯红的让他脱下自己全部的制服，然后再进行一次充满困难的初体验……但现在，形势完全扭转了，Cloud不仅不羞涩，而且还‘积极要求’和自己去床上做有氧运动……Lifestream里的游手好闲的先民啊，谁能告诉他那个中二病少年身上究竟发生了什么事情，为什么会一下子改变那么多……</p><p>“喂，Cloud，你真的睡醒了吗？”在专门提供某种‘特殊住宿需要’的某酒店门口Zack停下来问。<br/>
“嗯……”Cloud轻轻点点头……自己难得回来一次，总不能再留下什么‘遗憾’……自己已经好好教训过那些曾经向自己找茬的家伙，还和Sephiroth有了初次接触，自己也有了成为Soldier的希望，而现在就差和Zack做爱做的事情……虽然Cloud并不认为自己喜欢和同性在床上翻滚，但是Zack对他来说却是‘特殊’的……<br/>
“小朋友，你现在还有反悔的时间……如果你脑子清醒了，哥哥我可不会负责的……”Zack轻咳嗽了几声……不过，他也不希望Cloud马上改变主意，毕竟这次机会‘难得’，毕竟之前他‘哄骗’了Cloud多次都没有成功过……但，但这样的‘成功’来得太容易反而让Zack没有什么‘成就感’……<br/>
“那个……我会告诉你……全部的……事情……嗯……”不知为何，Cloud已经开始紧张了，毕竟他从没有和Zack在床上做过剧烈的有氧运动。<br/>
“已经开始反悔了吗？小朋友。”<br/>
“当……当然没有！”抢先一步，Cloud迈进了酒店。</p><p>“喂，小朋友，现在真的没有反悔机会了哦。”<br/>
进了房间，Zack反手锁上门……说实话，他倒是真的有点期待现在Cloud可以‘反悔’，那样他把Cloud拖上床后多少会有点‘成就感’……但事实又再一次出乎他意料，Cloud并没有‘羞涩’，相反的，那个家伙居然将他压到门上，并且还搂住他的腰亲吻他的脖子……</p><p>“喂喂，事情好像变的有点失控了啊。”<br/>
Zack在心里默默的‘抱怨’……</p><p>“停一下！Cloud！停下！”Zack推开Cloud，“告诉我，你究竟为什么这么急不可待的？！”<br/>
“想要你。”14岁的金发士兵说，当然了，他模仿着某些‘大人才能看的影片里的某种语气’，同时他的手还在Zack腰间摸索。<br/>
“等一下，Cloud，等……”黑发Soldier努力的‘控制’着自己，“停下！Cloud！”<br/>
说话间，Zack一把推开Cloud，并反身将对方按在门上，他瞪着Cloud……眼前这个金发士兵既熟悉又陌生，他觉得面前这个人并不像是自己认识的Cloud，但同时他又觉得‘这就是Cloud Strife’……<br/>
“啧，你究竟是谁！如果你是Cloud，为什么你会做这种事情！我认识的Cloud……”Zack吼着，但他的话还没有说完就被打断了……<br/>
“如果现在不做……以后……或许没有机会了……”Cloud并没有直视Zack的眼睛，“……在以后，我会害死你的……”<br/>
“你没有喝酒吧？Cloud，我不记得给你喝酒……”黑发Soldier嗤笑着，“你会害死我？别开玩笑了，哥哥我不会轻易死的……你担心那个A级任务吗？放心吧，我会保护你的……小傻瓜。”<br/>
“不是的！我……我……”Cloud狠狠得吞下后面的话，“我……我去洗澡……我会告诉全部的。”<br/>
“喂……Cloud，如果有什么话你最好现在就说完，喂……喂！”</p><p>显然是不想现在就把Zack当作‘知心大哥哥’的Cloud推开对方，然后他径直向浴室走去。</p><p>“啧，这个中二病。”<br/>
Zack摇摇头，他坐到床上点了根烟，等Cloud出来……最近一段时间Cloud真的有点奇怪，不但实力变强了，而且做事方式也变得‘果断’多了，啧，但在有些事情上准确说应该是‘武断’不过那总比原来的‘优柔寡断’好得多……真是个奇怪的家伙……黑发刺猬头看了一眼浴室，啧，真不愧是专门用来做‘快乐的一夜’的旅店，浴室的玻璃都是完全透明的，真够情趣的。Cloud就在浴室里，被水汽包围，如果是在从前，大概Cloud绝对不会在这样的浴室里洗澡，但现在那个家伙居然在那样的浴室里旁若无人的洗澡，还特别清理了一下‘特殊部位’，不过在整个洗浴过程中，Cloud都刻意不去看Zack，一直都低着头……<br/>
“要是有点表演就好了……中二病……”<br/>
当然了，Cloud不可能像应召女郎一样在透明浴室里卖弄风骚，所以那种情景还是只存留在脑中就好了。</p><p>“Zack，我洗完了。”<br/>
从浴室里擦干净身体的Cloud边说边向床走去，他只在腰间围了一条浴巾……金发士兵走到Zack身边，俯视着对方……时隔如此久的时间，他再次看到活着的Zack，而且还是在Lifestream以外的地方，或许这就是‘重生’的好的一面……<br/>
拿掉了Zack嘴里叼着的烟，Cloud俯身去吻了Zack的嘴唇，轻吻而已，他只是仅仅用嘴唇摩擦了对方的唇，之后，他小心地坐到的Zack身边，并搂住了对方的脖子，试探着，他加深了吻，尝试着，他将舌头伸进对方嘴里，Zack口中的烟味是他熟习的，那个便宜却味道不坏的牌子……很幸运，Zack虽然‘震惊’但是还是回应了他……他的腰被搂着，后背被抚摸，腰间的浴巾被扯开……Zack吻着他，并将他压倒在床上，而这时候黑发突然说：<br/>
“我也去洗一下，等我一下。”</p><p>离开Cloud，Zack起身快步走向浴室……在浴室里，他反复用冷水冲洗自己，他反复告诉自己‘Cloud没有什么奇怪的地方，那个孩子只是对任务感到不安而已，仅此而已。’，但他还是感觉一丝隐约的‘不对劲’……出了浴室，Zack看到Cloud正全身赤裸的躺在床上等着他……突然的，Zack感觉自己有些‘脸红’，这种感觉对他来说有些‘异常’，毕竟自己睡过的姑娘至少可以组成一个加强连了……轻咳了几声，Zack走向床……让他感到欣慰的是此时感到‘害羞’的并不是他一个，Cloud这时候也是红着脸的……<br/>
“现在后悔还来得及，Strife。”Zack爬上床，对Cloud严肃的说，“你应该知道会发生什么的。”<br/>
“嗯。”Cloud用力的点点头。<br/>
“我就不客气了。”Zack双手支在Cloud身体两侧。<br/>
“请多指教……”Cloud脸扭到一边。<br/>
啧！这是什么对白！</p><p>第一次感觉到‘无所适从’的Zack低头吻了几次Cloud的脸，之后他没有继续做什么，只是看着Cloud。<br/>
“怎么了？”一直闭着眼睛等待Zack亲吻他嘴唇的Cloud睁开眼。<br/>
“你变的奇怪了，Cloud。”Zack严肃的说。</p><p>真的变得‘奇怪’了吗，或许吧，毕竟自己已经不是当年的神罗兵了，自己已经经历了太多太多的变故了，失去了很多，又得到了一些‘补偿’，比如即将要发生的事情。</p><p>“我觉得不像是我认识的Cloud，但又说不出你究竟像谁，反正你并不像你。”<br/>
“那就想起来后再说。”</p><p>双手勾住Zack的脖子，Cloud将黑发刺头拉近自己并亲吻对方，他咬着对方的嘴唇，吸吮着对方伸进他口中的舌。Cloud做的很熟练，而并不是‘现在’的他应该具备的。<br/>
虽然对Cloud的‘熟练’和‘反常’都感到奇怪，但此时的Zack已经管不了那么多了……他一边和Cloud湿吻，一边摸着对方的身体的，而他自己的脊背也正被Cloud的双手手掌摩擦着……在吻的间隙，他听到Cloud在小声催促他……<br/>
“进来，Zack……我……想要……”<br/>
Cloud的声音就像是‘咒语’一般，这‘咒语’让原本还犹豫着的Zack变得全然不顾……啧，管他奇怪不奇怪，先做完再说……停止了和Cloud接吻，Zack支起身，他仔细看着自己身下这个满面绯红的男孩，这金发孩子正‘期待’得望着他，等着他进入……好吧，就把这次当作‘最后一次’来做吧……<br/>
低头吻了一下Cloud的额头，Zack嗤笑一声，接着他便再次和Cloud拥在一起……他亲吻金发男孩的脸，而Cloud则舔他的耳廓做‘回报’；他亲吻Cloud的脖子，对方发出舒服的呻吟来表达‘喜欢’他这样；他越是用力摸着对方的大腿，金发男孩则越是紧抱他……</p><p>“第一次可能有点疼。”喘着粗气的Zack拿着一只安全套……虽然他这么说，但他并不希望Cloud此刻说‘不要’。<br/>
“嗯……”Cloud轻轻点头……他分开着双腿，看着跪在他面前的Zack……Cloud的小穴里已经被抹了一些润滑剂，这是刚刚Zack做的……</p><p>既然Cloud没有拒绝，Zack便进行‘下一步’工作，但这时候Cloud突然起身，用手按住了他的手，并‘夺’过了安全套……在Zack的惊愕中，Cloud撕开避孕套，并把套子含在嘴里，之后，这个金发士兵单手握着Zack的男根，俯下身……对于Cloud接下来要做的，Zack只能感到‘惊奇’，毕竟他从不知道Cloud什么时候学会这样的‘技能’……含在Cloud口中的套子被缓缓的套在了他的男根上，Zack甚至能感觉到Cloud灵活的舌头在不停的调整套子的位置，以保证那个东西可以顺利的套下……在套子被套好后，Cloud的嘴离开了他的男根，在离开的时候，他的双卵还被Cloud亲吻了几次。<br/>
跪在原地的Zack看着再次躺倒的Cloud，这个金发男孩依旧张开着腿，用迷离的眼神和似有似无的微笑在‘邀请’他。</p><p>‘自己面前真的是Cloud Strife吗？’<br/>
这是Zack现在唯一的‘疑问’。</p><p>进入Cloud身体的时候，Zack感到着孩子虽然很疼但却在努力放松以便让自己顺利的进入……Cloud喘息着，呻吟着，并伸手想要去勾住Zack的脖颈……小心的，Zack在这个初次被进入的孩子身体里动着……起初，Zack还有所顾忌，他怕弄疼Cloud，但逐渐的，他在Cloud听似‘舒服’的呻吟中越来越用力，他冲撞着孩子身体的深处……不知什么时候，Cloud的双腿盘在他的腰上，而这个举动更加‘鼓励’了Zack，他用力弄着，并不时的低头去亲吻对方……Cloud呻吟着，叫喊着他的名字，这让他更加觉得自己应该占有这孩子一辈子……<br/>
在经历过第一次高潮之后，Zack从Cloud身体里退出来，他压在对方身上，抱着金发孩子喘息。<br/>
“Zack……”同样在喘息的Cloud说。<br/>
“怎么了？很疼吗？”<br/>
“不……”<br/>
说着，Cloud轻推了一下Zack，示意对方从自己身上下去……顺从了Cloud的示意，Zack翻身躺在Cloud旁边，而就在他要问Cloud些什么的时候，他身边的金发士兵却趴到了他身上。本以为Cloud只是枕着自己休息一会儿的Zack很快就认识到自己错了，Cloud并不是简单枕到他身上，这个金发孩子开始舔他的胸膛，然后是小腹，最后Cloud的唇舌停在了他的男根上。安全套已经被拿下，打结后丢到地上，Cloud一只手握着他的男根，另一只手托着他的双卵。<br/>
“喂喂，还要做吗？”<br/>
没有阻止Cloud的Zack问，但Cloud没有回答他……金发孩子含住他的男根，揉搓着他双卵，很快的，Zack就在Cloud的动作下再次硬起来……<br/>
“Cloud……你这家伙……嘿！”<br/>
兴奋的吸着气，Zack干脆躺下，看着Cloud。<br/>
在再次让Zack兴奋起来后，Cloud松开黑发Soldier的男根……他跨坐到对方身上，并让Zack硬起的部分对着自己的小穴……慢慢的，Cloud坐下去，让Zack的男根一点点的进入自己，逐渐的，他的小穴包容了Zack整个男根……再之后，Cloud开始扭腰，上下动，他让Zack的男根在自己身体被充分的摩擦。他能感到自己温热的小穴包裹着对方，而这次是没有那个胶质套的隔膜，完全的彻底的接触。<br/>
躺着的Zack喘着粗气，Cloud给他的感觉实在是太好了，尤其是现在，跨坐在他身体上的扭着腰的Cloud……之前他从不敢想象他和Cloud会有这样的情景，至少他不会想到Cloud会如此主动……不由自主的，他向上挺腰，他要更多的，更多的和Cloud接触，更多的感觉对方……</p><p> </p><p>“Cloud……”抱着趴在他身上的Cloud，Zack说。<br/>
“嗯？”被连续两次高潮弄的筋疲力尽的Cloud小声应答，他趴在Zack身上，搂着对方的脖子，喘着粗气。<br/>
“你是不是应该告诉我些什么？<br/>
“……”<br/>
沉默了一阵，Cloud翻身躺倒Zack身边……像是下定决心一般的，Cloud闭眼深呼吸了一次……现在，他打算说出全部‘实情’了。</p><p> </p><p>“告诉我，谁给你的秘密特训，让你变成这样的。”打了一个哈欠，Zack说。<br/>
“秘密特训？”<br/>
“别装傻了，快点告诉我你究竟进行了什么特训，至于是谁给你的特训……这不重要……吧。”Zack再次‘试探性’的问了一次，“或许你想让我猜。”<br/>
“我并没有什么特训……实际上……”Cloud再次深呼吸，“实际上是……”<br/>
“先等一下！”<br/>
被突然响起的手机铃声‘震’得坐起来的Zack一把抓过手机……那是神罗配给的‘通讯工具’中为‘紧急事件’设置的专用铃声……接通电话后，Zack只是听着，在回答了‘我马上赶到’后，他挂断了电话。<br/>
“紧急事件。”跳下床的Zack边穿衣服边说，“抱歉孩子，我不能继续听你的故事了……或许咱们还可以找个时间来好好谈谈。”<br/>
说完，Zack在Cloud额头上迅速得吻了一下后便匆匆离开房间。</p><p>在Zack离开后好一阵才‘明白’过来的Cloud狠狠的用拳头砸了一下床……啧，自己可是好容易才下决心和Zack说的，本想一直把这个‘秘密’保留下去，直到避免了某个事件为止……一说到关键的地方就会有各种‘状况’出来捣乱，这样的俗套剧情什么时候才能消失。<br/>
继续在床上躺了一会儿之后，Cloud才想要下床离开……但就在他下床的一瞬间，腰和下体的疼痛让他差点叫出来……毕竟现在他的身体是那个未经人事的小兵的，而不是那个‘什么都干过’的青年送货员的……Cloud跪在地上，扶着床，缓了很久才站起来，他慢慢的，一步一步的，挪向浴室……在这个过程中，他不但诅咒自己的‘莽撞’，也诅咒Zack的‘蛮力’……<br/>
当然了，这次‘愉快的初体验’留给Cloud的不仅是身体的酸疼，还有一笔用来支付房间使用费的额外的开销。</p><p>回到自己的宿舍，Cloud爬到床上。此时他的舍友已经不敢像过去那样用语言讽刺他，毕竟Cloud险些干掉了一个3rd的事迹已经在士兵中流传开了，甚至有人传言Cloud是潜伏在士兵中的Soldier。<br/>
不知不觉的，趴在床上的Cloud意识有些模糊……大概是困了吧，当时Cloud是这样想的……索性，他闭上眼睛，让自己休息……隐隐约约的，Cloud似乎听到了一些奇怪的声音……那些声音就像是从他身体内穿出的，但却不知道那意味着什么……Cloud想睁开眼睛，让自己醒过来，但他的身体却不能动，甚至连眼皮都抬不起来……</p><p>‘我的孩子……我可爱的孩子……’</p><p>终于，Cloud从那些奇怪的声音中分辨出了这一句话，而就在他听清这句的时候，他居然清醒过来……并没有立即起身，趴在床上的Cloud回想着那个声音……那似乎在什么地方听过，但又不能马上想起来，似乎是很熟悉的声音……</p><p> </p><p>而就在Cloud在旅店里诅咒自己的腰疼的时候，Zack已经赶到了电话中要求的地点……在装备上临时护具后，拿上武器的Zack加入了镇压反抗军的战斗中。</p><p>“怎么没有带你的小朋友来。”战斗的间隙，Sephiroth问道。<br/>
“开玩笑！”Zack一边砍杀一边说，“一个士兵能干什么？”<br/>
“真的只是士兵吗？”Sephiroth利索的劈开一名反抗军人后说，“或许带他来……也不错……”<br/>
“你在说什么！？”<br/>
“没有……什么……”</p><p>这时候，Zack并没有在意Sephiroth那个意味深长的笑容代表什么，不过他也不想弄明白，毕竟现在更重要的是消灭敌人，然后继续休假。</p><p> </p><p>“兄弟，原来你真的不是在开玩笑……”边看任务书，Zack边抱怨着，“居然真的是让我和Cloud一起执行任务，还真的是只有我们两个……喂，你要是开玩笑的话，也未必做的太真切了。”<br/>
“难道你还相信他只是一个普通的士兵？”Sephiroth看着自己的电脑屏幕，“至少我不相信。”<br/>
“难道你科幻小说看多了？Cloud他……”突然回想到Cloud在床上的种种表现，Zack一时语塞。<br/>
“看的没你多……还有，Zack Fair，你以后只准拿任务相关的装备，另外，在你任务没有结束的时候，别让我在线上游戏中看到你……手机上的也不行。”<br/>
“啊……”Zack做了一个夸张的表情，“难道我只能玩Cloud了吗？那更浪费体力。”<br/>
“执行任务不是让你去玩，Fair先生。”Sephiroth关掉页面后，抬起头，看着黑发刺头，“现在滚出我的办公室，我的沙发不是给你躺的。”<br/>
“嗯……再等一下，马上就要打boss了……”不知什么时候丢下任务书的Zack重新拿起了P*P，“等我半小时，不，15分钟……嗯！开始了！看我的！”<br/>
“……”</p><p>虽然神罗公司有规定，在非紧急情况下，不得在办公区内使用魔石，但Sephiroth还是‘破例’用雷暴将Zack‘劈’出了他的办公室……当然了，事后Sephiroth有认真做过书面检讨……</p><p>回去的路上，Zack认真的思考了一下Sephiroth的话……的确，Cloud是有点不对劲，但又说不上来是什么地方，不单单是‘变强了’这么简单的事情，还有点别的……感觉和过去不同了吗？那家伙除了比过去更能惹事之外，似乎没有什么‘不同’。模仿自己吗？Cloud偷偷模仿自己不是一次两次了，虽然那个小子以为他自己没有被发现。床上的事情很熟练，这个……难道是天生的？！显然不可能……<br/>
啊！对了！那天Cloud想对自己说些什么，但却被突然的任务打断了……啧，本来自己有个知道‘秘密’的机……</p><p>“喂！Cloud，现在有空出来吗？把那天的话说完！”<br/>
刚走到自己宿舍门口就马上转身离开的Zack掏出手机给Cloud打电话，但是手机另一端却无人接听，无奈，Zack只能留言给对方……而此时的Cloud正被队长训话，那位可怜的队长正在逐条为Cloud讲解战场注意事项，当然了，队长并‘没有在意‘Cloud那张不耐烦的脸……合上手机，Zack长出一口气，但愿Cloud能及时回复自己。</p><p>“Fair，你现在有时间吗？”出现在Zack身边的声音是属于Angeal的。<br/>
“呃……大叔……不，Angeal，有事吗？”看到Angeal的表情，Zack就知道自己又要被说教了……<br/>
“跟我来一下，很久没有好好聊天了。”<br/>
“嗯……是……”如果Zack有狗耳，现在那对耳朵的状态一定是耷拉着的，“啊！我要去准备任务！”<br/>
“我会给你详细的讲的。”Angeal一把揪住Zack的后领，“Sephiroth告诉我，你没有看完任务书就离开了，这样是不对的，即使是Soldier，也不能轻敌，这是战场上最基本的常识。”<br/>
“是，我记住了！我现在就去看！”<br/>
“我说过，我会给你讲明白的。”Angeal叹了口气，“真是一点没有长进，你莽撞的习惯什么时候可以改……好了，P*P给我，我替你保管，休假的时候还给你。”<br/>
“……是……”<br/>
无奈的，Zack交出了他的P*P……值得庆幸的是，Angeal说的不是‘在你与神罗公司解除劳动合同的时候还给你’……在接下来的几个小时里，Zack端坐着听Angeal讲述关于光荣，梦想，Soldier应尽的义务，任务注意事项等等事宜……而就在Angeal讲到‘花心是不对’的时候，Zack的手机响起来，那是来自Cloud的电话。</p><p>“等一下，宝贝，我现在有点麻烦，一会儿打给你，爱你，拜拜。”<br/>
说完挂掉电话的Zack猛然意识到，自己所说的那个‘麻烦’就坐在自己对面……放好手机，Zack继续正坐，他低着头……大概这一次他无法插嘴的‘聊天’的结束时间又要延后了……<br/>
在Angeal一声轻咳之后，Zack听到了对方的另一个话题……关于对前辈的尊敬和对任务的重视……</p><p>对于Zack来说，现在的Cloud的确是‘古怪’的，不管是在床上还是在执行任务中，尤其是看到Cloud熟练的背上Soldier专用的剑并系好复杂的固定剑用的搭扣的时候。</p><p>“Cloud……”Zack疑惑的看着那个正在挑选魔石的金发士兵。<br/>
“怎么？”<br/>
“你……有学过如何使用魔石吗？”黑发Soldier清楚的记得，在神罗军队内，士兵等级的人是没有资格学习使用魔石的，仅能学习一点关于魔石的皮毛知识。<br/>
“……”听到了Zack的问话，Cloud突然怔住，他拿着魔石的手停在了半空……对啊，他现在只是一个‘普通士兵’，他怎么可能懂得如何使用魔石，怎么会知道魔石应该如何搭配才最有效……<br/>
“Cloud，你应该不是因为脑子摔坏了才懂得这些的。”Zack开始用一种怀疑的口气说着……的确，最近的Cloud真的很奇怪，即使Sephiroth不说，Zack也能感觉得到，只是一直以来他不愿意相信什么。<br/>
“我……没什么……”Cloud放下魔石，“我……看你使用的时候，偷偷学了一些……”<br/>
“真的吗？”Zack走近一步，盯着Cloud。<br/>
“不相信我吗？Zack……”Cloud苦笑一下，“我说过我会告诉你一切的……嗯，现在听我说……”<br/>
“好吧。”</p><p>在准备室里，Zack深呼吸了一次，他准备听Cloud即将要说出的‘秘密’……好吧……不管Cloud是敌对派来的间谍还是Cloud其实早就被‘改造’过，他都会‘接受现实’的……而就在这时，没错，又是在这个‘紧关节要’的时候，准备室的门被粗暴的推开……</p><p>“喂，你们要折腾到什么时候？嗯~”拿着警棍的红发Turk站在门外。<br/>
“嘿！离出发还有一段时间！”Zack不满的抱怨。<br/>
“出发时间提前了，你没有收到通知邮件吗？快点快点啦，我可不想加班嗯。”Reno在门外‘不耐烦’的敲着门框，“任务结束以后再和你的老相好来一炮，现在出发！马上马上！”<br/>
“啧！”</p><p>虽然这次的任务依旧有Turk参与，但Turk的任务只是负责‘外围监视和提取必要的情报’，真正执行任务的依然只是Zack Fair和Cloud Strife。<br/>
在通往目的地的直升机上，Zack看着坐在他对面的Cloud……一路上，Cloud并没有和Zack说什么，他只是低着头，闭目养神……恍惚间，Zack觉得Cloud给他的感觉有些像什么人，但究竟像谁，他说不出来……这次任务，Cloud也被配给了Soldier用剑，虽然只是2rd用的普通战斗用剑，但这个配给已经让人觉得有些‘不可思议’了。</p><p>“嘿，Cloud……”Zack试着叫对方。<br/>
“嗯？”Cloud睁开眼睛，抬起头……就在这一瞬间，Zack看到了Cloud眼中的那‘不正常’的Mako色，以及Cloud针形的瞳孔……<br/>
“……！”以为是自己眼花的Zack揉了揉眼睛，而这一次，他看到了Cloud蓝色的眼睛和正常的瞳孔。<br/>
“怎么了？到达了吗？”<br/>
“不，还没有……”Zack摇摇头……啧，怎么可能，有那种针形的‘畸形’瞳孔的只有Sephiroth，Cloud怎么会有那样的瞳孔……一定是自己看错了，没错，一定是自己看错了。</p><p>直升机降落后，Zack带着Cloud现行出发……在行进途中，Zack不时回头看着身后的Cloud……那个金发少年并和往常一样端着步枪，Cloud和他一样，都是持着剑前行，这并不是一个正常现象，不是吗……<br/>
“Cloud，跟在我身后。”感觉到了什么在接近中的Zack挥手示意Cloud停下，但这时他却听到Cloud说……<br/>
“来了。”</p><p>在接下来的时间，Zack就亲眼目睹了Cloud那不亚于Class  1st的战斗实力，但这并不是令Zack最惊讶的……当Cloud使用超究武神霸斩的时候，Zack彻底震惊了……那是他的招式！是他刚刚习得的！还没有在Cloud面前炫耀过的！为什么Cloud会使用！？还有接下来的‘画龙点睛’，‘凶字斩’，‘破晄击’……有种奇怪的感觉，Zack觉得这像是在看自己在战斗……</p><p>“你究竟是谁！？”在和Cloud共同解决掉全部的敌人后，Zack用Baster Sword指着Cloud……虽然感到震惊，但Zack不得不承认这一次和Cloud的配合作战是无比畅快的。<br/>
“我……是Cloud Strife，只是我来自9年后的世界。”面对Zack的剑锋，Cloud平静的说着，不管现在Zack是不是把他当作疯子，他都要说出来。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，等一下！”Zack打断了Cloud的叙述，“你说你来自9年后，但是……你一点都没有长高！”<br/>
“是我的……呃，意识……或者是灵魂什么的，进入到这个身体……”Cloud‘解释’着，“我一醒来就发现我的身体是9年前的！我有什么办法！？”<br/>
“那现在的你去什么地方了？”Zack任然用Baster Sword指着Cloud的脖颈，“这是我听过的最荒唐的解释了，你最好还是说实话，比如你是个冒充Cloud的改造人，或者你是个入侵星球的外星人……”<br/>
“……你的想象更荒诞，Zack Fair……”虽然早就想到Zack不会相信自己，但Cloud却没有准备好如何向黑发Soldier解释‘清楚’。<br/>
“如果你真的来自九年后，你有什么证据？”<br/>
“……你的老家在Gongaga……”<br/>
“我和你说过这个！”<br/>
“你和父母同住，你老妈最喜欢炖蔬菜浓汤，你老爹把你从小打到大……你喜欢的邻家姑娘已经嫁人了，对象是你小时候常欺负的……”<br/>
“呃……这个……我和你说过我老爹老妈的事情……等等，我不记得告诉过你我喜欢的那个妞昨天刚嫁人了！”<br/>
“我曾经去过你的村子，在我21的时候。”<br/>
“21岁？”Zack疑惑的看着Cloud，“我……还是无法相信你……”<br/>
“Aerith……”Cloud犹豫着要不要把下面的话说出来，“……她……呃……她的粉红条纹内裤是你送的，上面还……还有你的亲笔签名……”<br/>
“什么！？”Zack吼叫着，“你！你究竟怎么知道的！？”<br/>
“亲眼看到的……”Cloud别过脸，不去正视Zack……毕竟他曾经泡过他朋友的妹子，虽然那时候他忘记了Zack……<br/>
“……你……你居然偷窥！！”Zack走近一步揪着Cloud衣襟，“就算这样，我也不会相信你！”<br/>
“你……中了这期的彩票，虽然只有200G。”Cloud叹了口气，“就在今天下午。”<br/>
“要预知吗？啧。”Zack嗤笑几声，“要骗我，也要骗我说我中了个大奖。”<br/>
而就在这时候，Zack的手机响了，他放开Cloud，拿出手机……果然，他中了奖，而且果真只有200G……看着手机，黑发Soldier愣了一会儿，之后他说：<br/>
“告诉我下一期彩票的号码。”<br/>
“……难道这样你会相信我？”<br/>
“至少我能发财，如果不能告诉我，你就做点未来来的人应该做的事情，比如预知。”Zack合上手机，盯着Cloud，“虽然你很奇怪，Cloud……但是……嗯，我应该相信你吗？”<br/>
“随便……”叹了口气，Cloud报出了一组号码，那的确是下一期彩票的头奖号码……Cloud真为自己感到庆幸，他能记住几乎所有的头奖号码，毕竟他在那个时候买的彩票总和头奖就差一位……<br/>
“嗯，我试试看，如果中奖了，我就相信你。”Zack一边在手机上按着投注号码，一边说，“……你为什么要回来……”<br/>
“我不知道这究竟是为什么……那时候我在Forgotten City和Sephiroth的三只思念体对战的时候，被某种咒语传送回来，我想那可能是古代种的咒语，但是他们为什么要这么做，我不知道……而且，那个东西似乎……”<br/>
“你在说什么，我完全不明白……”Zack耸耸肩……<br/>
“呃……那是……”</p><p>而就在Cloud刚要说下去的时候，他身体里一直沉睡的Jenova突然咆哮，像是要传达某种命令一般的，她在Cloud体内嘶吼着，并将这种嘶吼传向Cloud身体里的每一根神经，而这样的结果就是Cloud瞬间全身剧痛，并且伴有强烈的耳鸣……</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”<br/>
那种无法忍受的痛苦让Cloud滚到在地上，他抱着头挣扎着，但即便这样也无法让他从Jenova给于的痛苦中逃走……他觉得有什么在刺扎他全身，侵蚀着他，他的头像是被从内部重击一般的胀痛……Cloud在地上翻滚着，喊叫着，站在他一旁的Zack却不知所措……而就在这时，跟不幸的，他们被敌兵发现了……<br/>
无法救助Cloud的Zack只能勉强用护盾魔法阻挡对方的攻击，他知道自己不能这样坚持防御太久，他必须消灭那些敌人，然后完成任务，离开这里，但如果那样做，他就必须丢下Cloud……虽然现在的Cloud是个‘奇怪的家伙’，但Zack却无法将这家伙弃之不顾。</p><p>“需要帮忙吗？”<br/>
随着一个熟悉的声音出现，Zack周围的敌兵被瞬间消灭，是被一个高级雷暴魔法直接烤成了人干……虽然躲在护盾魔法之下的Zack并没有受伤，但他任然吓了一大跳。<br/>
“Sephiroth！你要杀了我吗！我用的不是魔防！！是物防！”<br/>
“所以我没有攻击到你。”银发Soldier走近，“任务已经完成，可以回去了。”<br/>
“呃？！”<br/>
“你们在这里吸引敌人的注意，而我则去破坏他们的总部。”<br/>
“当时你不是这么告诉我的！”Zack无奈的吼道。<br/>
“我只给你看了你需要知道的部分，仅此而已。”Sephiroth瞄了一眼倒在地上已经昏厥的Cloud，“他死了吗？”<br/>
“当然没有。”蹲下，用手指按着Cloud的颈脉的Zack说，“这家伙……”<br/>
“没死就带回去。”Sephiroth似乎并不关心Cloud是否真的死了，他只是抬头看着徐徐降下的直升机，“收队，回公司。你的报告要按时交，Zack。”<br/>
“啧。”</p><p>Zack俯身抱起Cloud跟在Sephiroth后面上了直升机，当然了，这名黑发Soldier不会知道Sephiroth已经收集了足够的Cloud的实战资料。</p><p> </p><p>躺在医院的床上，Cloud不断的被噩梦所折磨，在梦中，他被一个声音不停的纠缠：<br/>
‘成为我的孩子，完成我的愿望，我将给你力量，你会变成你无法想像的强大。’<br/>
‘崇敬我，我将给你你所渴望的一切。’<br/>
‘服从我，我的孩子，完成我的愿望，成为超越Sephiroth的存在。’<br/>
‘Cloud，我可爱的孩子，Cloud……’</p><p>“住口！啊啊啊！！”<br/>
大喊着，Cloud从噩梦中挣脱出来……浑身是汗的他喘着粗气，他看着在他周围的被他吓到的医生和护士……闭上眼睛，Cloud让自己的呼吸平稳一些……</p><p>“我……怎么了……”Cloud问正站在他身边的护士。<br/>
“你不知道你在任务中受伤了吗？不过幸好不是重伤。”护士没有看Cloud，她继续看着床边某种仪器上显示的数值。<br/>
“哦……”<br/>
Cloud没有再问下去，他知道他现在大概不会得到什么‘回答’了……现在，他只能乖乖躺着，接受医生和护士的‘折腾’。因为刚才的一系列在噩梦中的挣扎，Cloud被固定在病床上，这样也是为了方便治疗顺利进行。<br/>
在情况稳定一些之后，Cloud被单独留在病房里。护士临走之前将呼叫器放在Cloud的手边，当然了，她没有忘记为这个金发士兵‘松绑’……看着病房门被关上，Cloud扭头继续看着天花板……刚才在他脑中的声音是属于谁的……啧，成为超越Sephiroth的存在，这已经是事实了，自己打败过Sephiroth，不是吗……深呼吸了一次，Cloud自言自语般的说着：<br/>
“是……Jenova……吗……”<br/>
他的‘问题’没有得到身体里声音的‘回答’，即便这样，Cloud也认定身体那个声音是属于Jenova的……啧……现在他面临一个更大的问题，他该如何将身体这个中年妇女的脑袋清除掉，他不想和Sephiroth一样‘发疯’，一点也不想。</p><p>于此同时，回到神罗的Sephiroth并没有和往常一样直接回自己的办公室，而是径直走去了科学部。</p><p>“今天怎么主动来了？”Dr Hojo对Sephiroth的到来显得很‘惊奇’，“还没有到定期检查的日子。”<br/>
“当然没有到。”Sephiroth说话的同时扯下了他亲爹的工作证，“ID卡借给我。”<br/>
“我不记得将你教育成这样不懂礼貌的孩子。”博士无奈的扶正自己眼镜，他挥挥手示意助手们离开，“使用电脑之前，告诉我，你要干什么，这里的电脑启动是需要我的指纹的。”<br/>
“把你的手放上去。”Sephiroth将Hojo的ID卡插进，启动电脑，“还有密码，马上。”<br/>
“你这个孩子……有什么事情不能告诉爸爸？”Hojo摇摇头后将手放在扫描器上。<br/>
“现在你可以出去了。”银发Soldier在电脑前坐正。<br/>
“关于那个奇怪士兵的资料吗？”没有离开，Hojo站在Sephiroth身后说着，“如果是他的，我想我有些资料可以和你共享，亲爱的儿子。”<br/>
“贩卖机第二层，左数第三种绿茶，去给我买来。”像是没有听到Hojo的话，Sephiroth自顾自的说着……当然，他没有用敬语……<br/>
“那种东西里没有真正的茶，不如尝尝我最新研制的果汁。”<br/>
“我宁愿吃Gest做的面糊。”Sephiroth盯着屏幕，寻找自己需要的资料。<br/>
“我果然是太过专注工作忽视了对你的教育吗……”<br/>
“出去。”</p><p>之后，不管Hojo再说什么，Sephiroth都不回答，他在电脑里查找着关于自己的资料……Dr Hojo看着自己那翻找资料的儿子，摇摇头，背着手出去，不过他并不担心Sephiroth会做什么‘秘密’的事情，毕竟这台电脑会自动记录一切拷入拷出的资料，不管是什么。</p><p>Hojo离开后，Sephiroth拿出装有Cloud资料的U盘插入电脑……这些资料一定会被Hojo看到，但那已经无所谓了。Sephiroth知道Hojo最近也在研究那个‘异变’的士兵，不过，他‘警告’过自己的亲爹，不要把那个家伙抓进实验室，暂时不要。<br/>
在比对自己的资料和Cloud的资料后，Sephiroth冷笑一声……那个变异的士兵居然有着和自己接近的数值，尤其是‘J细胞水平’这项……<br/>
“果然是个奇怪的家伙，看起来也不像是实验室逃走的怪物。”<br/>
当然了，Cloud并不是实验室里逃走的生物，他的数值是突然间变化成这样的，而且在这之前，实验室没有任何关于那个无名小卒的研究。<br/>
“或许……会很有趣……”<br/>
关掉了屏幕上的视窗，Sephiroth向后靠在椅背上……那个奇怪的家伙，应该有被进一步接近的必要了……</p><p> </p><p>“我什么时候可以出院？”躺在病床上的Cloud问正在给他削苹果的Zack。<br/>
“我又不是你的主治医生，我怎么会知道。”艰难的把苹果的皮全砍掉的黑发刺头说，“等你病情稳定了就能离开了……喂，你究竟得了什么病，怎么动不动就昏倒。”<br/>
“可能是J细胞的影响。”Cloud叹了口气，“要继续说我的事情吗？”<br/>
“你的事情？”放下苹果，Zack‘认真’的看着Cloud，“你来自九年后的世界……嗯，你是想说这件事情吗？”<br/>
“没兴趣吗？”<br/>
“经常‘没兴趣’的人是你，Cloud。”放下苹果，Zack叹了口气，“我依旧不相信你是来自未来的……但是你床上的样子……真不像我认识的那个Cloud。”<br/>
“我……的确是来自九年后，只不过身体还是现在的。”<br/>
“呃……啊……说的我都弄不清楚了。”Zack拿起削好的犹如去皮土豆一样的苹果，咬了一口，说，“那么告诉我，你从未来来的目的是什么。”<br/>
“为了不让Sephiroth发疯。”<br/>
“那个家伙在未来做了什么？拎着正宗去找社长要求提高待遇吗？”Zack笑喷出来，“他是我见过的最冷静的家伙，他发疯……这个笑话太大了，Cloud Strife。”<br/>
“你会安静的听我接下来的话吗?”<br/>
“我尽量不插嘴。”Zack耸耸肩，“只要不是太令我惊异的内容。”<br/>
“εγλ0002年10月1，我和Sephiroth一起去Nibelheim执行任务……当然了，还有你，Zack……”</p><p>接下来的时间里，Cloud把Nibelheim事件的全过程以及之后的发生的一系列的事件全部告诉了Zack，当然了，他‘忽略’了对方惊讶的表情。</p><p>“你……你刚才说的真的不是个科幻故事吗？”Zack干笑了几声后，捡起了很久前就掉在地上的苹果，“我……死了？还是被士兵群殴死的……Aerith也死了，还是被Sephiroth杀的？那怎么可能！？Sephy一直都把她当妹妹一样照顾！”<br/>
“是真的！”激动的，Cloud猛坐起来，“我刚才告诉你的全部都是真的，都是发生在未来的！”<br/>
“我……我无法相信你，Cloud……真的不能相信……”Zack单手扶额，“如果那就是我的未来……不可能，我应该是成为像Sephiroth那样的英雄才对！不是什么被干掉的实验品！”<br/>
“但是我所经历的未来就是那样的……”Cloud摇摇头，“我能够回到这个时间，或许我有机会改变未来……”<br/>
“好啊，你说说，你想怎么改变……现在就去杀了Sephiroth吗？！”</p><p> </p><p>“告诉我，谁想杀了我？”说话的人是Sephiroth，这名银发Soldier从病房外走了进来……进来的同时，Sephiroth意味深长的看了一眼病床上的Cloud……<br/>
“这个未来小子。”不顾Cloud示意他住口的眼神，Zack用拇指指着Cloud并‘无所谓’的对Sephiroth，“嘿，你在门外听了多久？”<br/>
“我只听到了有人要杀了我，而且还是在进门的时候。”Sephiroth拉了把椅子坐到床边，“你最好对病房的隔音效果有点信心，Fair。”<br/>
“好吧……对了，你要听听病床上的这个家伙的荒唐故事吗？”<br/>
“现在不想。”Sephiroth盯着满脸惊慌神色的Cloud，“帮个忙，Fair，离开一会儿，我有话要单独问Strife。”<br/>
“啧，有什么我不能知道的？”Zack不满的站起来，“喂……你不会也是从未来来的什么人吧，Sephiroth。”<br/>
“在我来这里的路上，我看到Angeal正在到处找你，似乎是为了什么训练的事情。”银发Soldier转头对Zack说。<br/>
“啊！我忘记了今天和Angeal约定的对战训练！”<br/>
惊呼一声后，Zack冲出了病房，但很快，他就折返回来取他遗落在病房里的魔石和武器……看着再次奔出病房的Zack的背影，Sephiroth嗤笑着摇摇头……<br/>
“你以后可不要变成这样的Soldier，Strife。”<br/>
“呃？嗯？！”猛然意识到Sephiroth是在和自己说话的Cloud一惊……现在，病房里就剩下他和Sephiroth了……<br/>
“现在，说实话吧，Strife。”<br/>
盯着Cloud，Sephiroth‘严肃’的说，这种眼神是Cloud熟悉的，那种对敌时候的‘冷酷’眼神……</p><p> </p><p>“做个自我介绍吧，Cloud Strife，你究竟是谁。”盯着病床上的士兵，Sephiroth问……现在，他相信面前这个金发士兵并不是一个‘普通人’，尤其是他在实验室里读过经过分析的数据之后……<br/>
“我……我是Cloud Strife……您知道我的名字。”同样盯着对方的Cloud回答……盯着Sephiroth的金发士兵仔细端详着对方的脸，这是他第一次这样近距离的看Sephiroth，这位坐在他床边的神罗英雄比他在海报上看到的‘偶像’要真实的多。<br/>
“你不是一个Soldier，但你的战斗资料却显示你有着Soldier的战斗力。”银发Soldier继续‘提示’着，“难道你没有什么想告诉我的吗。”<br/>
“我……我能告诉您什么……”虽然此时和Sephiroth如此近距离面对，但Cloud却一点没有感到身体的‘异样’，他身体那个腐烂的中年妇女现在没有一点‘动静’。<br/>
“你似乎曾经和Zack说过一些有趣的事情，现在不妨重复一遍。”<br/>
“你不如直接去问Zack。”<br/>
躲开Sephiroth的眼神，Cloud的视线胡乱的在房间里游走，他现在急需要找一个新的目标以重新固定自己的视线……Cloud此刻躲开Sephiroth的视线并非是‘惧怕’对方，而是他想要让自己的‘激动’暂时消退一下……尽管Sephiroth是个烧毁他村庄，杀了他母亲的混蛋，但在神罗公司供职的这名‘英雄’依然是Cloud的‘偶像’，即使是在阻止星球毁灭后的那段日子里，Cloud偶尔回想起神罗时代的Sephiroth，也会不由自主的‘激动’起来，毕竟那曾经是他的英雄……<br/>
“看着我，难道你不懂和人对话时候的礼貌吗？”单手捏住Cloud的下颚，迫使对方再次和自己对视的Sephiroth继续问，“我比较喜欢原版，Zack的重复总会扭曲故事的本貌。”<br/>
“你会相信我吗？”再次盯着Sephiroth的Mako瞳，Cloud平静的说，“为什么您会对一个普通士兵有兴趣。”<br/>
“相信你是个普通士兵吗？你在用谁的智商开玩笑，Strife。”Sephiroth的脸向Cloud贴近了一些，“相信一个普通士兵有Soldier一般的战斗力吗，Strife。”<br/>
“……”如此贴近Sephiroth，Cloud甚至能感觉到对方的呼吸抚摸到自己的脸……</p><p>比海报和copy体们更加真实，这是‘活’的Sephiroth，自己少年时候的偶像，而自己现在居然可以这样近距离的看着对方……Sephiroth的五官比自己想象的还要精致，还要俊美，自己就算把脸贴在招兵海报或者电视上也不会看到现在这样的‘立体’的Sephiroth……如果自己还是一个神罗雇佣兵的话，如果自己还是个真正的14岁少年的话，说不定这样近距离面对Sephiroth会让自己激动的昏过去，但现在，Cloud Strife能做就是淡定了流下两道鲜红的鼻血……</p><p>流鼻血的代价是巨大的，至少是对Cloud Strife而言的，虽然事后他可以将这件事解释成体内的J细胞突然变活跃造成的冲击，但就当时而言，他的鼻血让他得到的只有‘丢人’而已。</p><p>对于Sephiroth而言，Cloud的鼻血并不算上‘意外’，甚至没有吸引他的‘注意力’，现在银发Soldier关心的只是Cloud的‘来历’，不管这个金发小子的鼻血是因为他的俊美还是因为别的，都不在他需要关心的‘范围’内。<br/>
“回答我，Cloud。”直视着盯着自己发呆的Cloud，Sephiroth继续问道，当然了，他并没有放开捏着Cloud下巴的手。<br/>
“呃……我……嗯……”Cloud断断续续的说着毫无意义的拟声词，尽管他的嘴里已经隐约的尝到了自己鼻血的味道，但他却没有因为血腥的味道‘清醒’过来。<br/>
“你……”<br/>
突然的，正要继续逼问Cloud的Sephiroth头部感到一阵疼痛，而这疼痛则在极短的时间内散布到了他全身……抽回捏着Cloud下颚的手后，Sephiroth用双手抱着自己的头以图压制这突如其来的疼痛，虽然这么做并没有什么太大的作用……耳鸣，幻视，都在这瞬间接踵而至，这是Sephiroth从未体验过的感受，就算是曾经在Mako溶液中，他也没有体会过这样的事情……而此时的Cloud并没有比他好太多，那个金发人的情况甚至是比他更坏。<br/>
就在Sephiroth突感身体异样的时候，Cloud体内的J细胞也开始挣扎……或许是因为来自不同时空，本应该相互融合的J细胞却想要互相吞噬……Cloud体内的J细胞活性加剧，Jenova的意识开始觉醒……</p><p>“这……究竟是……怎么回事……”<br/>
头疼略微减缓的Sephiroth抬头，他想看看Cloud的情况，但出于他意料，他并没有看到一个在病床上难受的打滚的金发家伙，他看到了一个站在他面前的带着强烈杀意的奇怪家伙。<br/>
Cloud站在他面前，像是盯着他又像是盯着其他的什么，总之，Cloud的眼神显得并不正常，个人意识全失但眼神中却带着明显的‘意图’……这种眼神是Sephiroth曾经见过的，这眼神就像是实验室里那些Copy体，那些失去自我意识的物体总是盯着他，想要吞噬掉他一样的盯着他……<br/>
“Cloud？！”<br/>
站起来，Sephiroth后腿几步，同时，他已经做好了战斗的准备……就在这时，Cloud猛的向他击去……侧身躲开对方的攻击，Sephiroth抓住Cloud的手腕……Cloud手上没有任何编号，这说明现在正在攻击他的家伙并不是实验室里跑出来的实验体……被抓住手腕的Cloud反手钳住Sephiroth抓住他手的手腕，并以被抓住的手腕为轴点，扭身跃起，向Sephiroth的头部踢去……在Cloud即将踢到自己的时候，Sephiroth用另一只手挡住了对方的踢腿，同时他攥住Cloud手腕的手用力，随着一声清脆的断裂声，Cloud的腕骨碎裂，之后，Sephiroth抓着Cloud的断裂的手腕，将对方丢到墙壁上……在肉体撞到墙上的闷响之后，Cloud顺着墙壁滑坐到地上，但这并没有阻止他继续向Sephiroth攻击。<br/>
“这是个麻烦的家伙。”<br/>
依旧是忍着全身的刺疼，Sephiroth低声说着……有种奇怪的感觉，在和Cloud对战的时候，Sephiroth产生了这是在和‘自己’战斗的‘错觉’。<br/>
“果然需要深入研究。”<br/>
一面阻挡Cloud对自己的攻击，Sephiroth冷笑着说……他现在面对的家伙像是不知道疼痛一样的，或许，就算被杀死了也会复活吧……</p><p>“这是怎么回事！！”<br/>
提早结束了和Angeal的训练战的Zack赶回医院，在路上，他多少耳闻了一些在治疗室里发生的异常状况……用最快速度赶回来的Zack看到了一幕‘不可思议’的景象……浑身是血的Cloud被正宗钉在墙壁上，而正宗的主人正站在离Cloud不远的地方打着手机。</p><p>“喂！你发生什么疯！”不顾门口警戒人员的阻拦，Zack冲进病房，他揪着Sephiroth的领子吼道。<br/>
“这个金发家伙究竟是谁，他和你说过什么吗？”合上手机，Sephiroth问Zack，他的声音听起来就像是在审问犯人一样。<br/>
“为什么要杀Cloud！”<br/>
“他……没有死。”冷笑了一声，Sephiroth对Zack说，“有必要好好谈谈这件事了，Zack Fair。”<br/>
“你……你怎么了？”慢慢的放开手，Zack看着他眼前这个银发Soldier，“你究竟在发什么神经。”<br/>
不理会Zack，Sephiroth转头去看被钉在墙上的Cloud，而在这时，科学部的人‘及时’赶到了……</p><p> </p><p>身体里的Jenova在疯狂的嘶吼、挣扎，它想要占据‘宿主’的意识，用‘宿主’的身体来完成自己的‘愿望’，而这个过程不管是对于Jenova本身还是‘宿主’而言，都是痛苦的……相对于被科学部带走的Cloud，Sephiroth此刻还暂时能忍受人体内J细胞的‘暴动’，虽然那些细胞已经和他身体完美的融合，但是它们偶尔的‘异变’还是令人烦恼的……</p><p>“Sephiroth你究竟怎么回事！说！”追在Sephiroth身后的Zack吼着，“为什么要那么做！Cloud究竟做了什么！”<br/>
“我仅仅是自卫反击而已。”走向办公室的Sephiroth头也不回的说。<br/>
“难道那是人形Bahamut吗！？你为什么要杀他！”<br/>
“我没有杀他，安静点Zack。”在办公室门前停下的Sephiroth用ID卡刷开门禁，“我需要一个人待一会儿，你最好回到你的岗位上。”<br/>
“喂！你给我解释清楚！”抓住Sephiroth的肩膀，Zack吼着。<br/>
“安静。”说话间，Sephiroth挥出一记三级雷暴，将Zack轰离自己，“我说过，安静……还有，Fair，你真的不觉得那个孩子很可疑吗。”<br/>
“啧……”摔在一堆盆栽植物间的带着满身焦糊味道的Zack眼睁睁的看着Sephiroth走进办公室，“你他妈的……就不能好好说话……吗……混账……”</p><p>挣扎着站起来，Zack拍了拍身上的土，在周围人惊异的眼神中，他一瘸一拐的离开这个‘事发现场’，但是他不知道自己要去什么地方，可以找谁商量这件事，或者自己应该怎么去救被科学部带走的Cloud，一瞬间，Zack觉得自己陷入了‘孤立无援’的境地……</p><p>Mako溶液的味道是Cloud熟悉的，这荧绿色的液体包裹周身的感觉也是他不曾忘记的，那些恐怖的实验，那些挥之不去的痛苦记忆，在他睁开眼睛的那一刻全部被唤醒了……现在，他就如同7年前一样，被关在充满Mako的钢化玻璃容器中，各种规格的细管插在他身体的不同部位上，容器前的研究员正在Dr Hojo的指挥下忙碌着……<br/>
试图挣扎着，Cloud想要挣脱身体上那些束缚，但他却做不到……视线模糊，耳边全是杂音，四肢无力，这就是他现在状态，而他所谓的挣扎或许只是存在他自己的臆想中……</p><p>Dr Hojo看着屏幕上的数据，那是属于一些接近完美copy体们相似的数据，甚至J细胞反应已经接近‘完整体S’的水平，应该说，他现在已经得到了一个相对完美的S复制体……不过，Hojo有一点不明白，他不知道为什么Sephiroth会将这个人送交科学部，前几天，他那个不听话的孩子还‘威胁’他说不准对这个实验体下手……但不管怎样，他现在都得到了一个较好的实验体，利用这个实验体，他的理论或许还会得到进一步的实验论证，并被深化……<br/>
“或许那孩子被我的父爱感化了吧。”<br/>
自言自语的说着，Hojo继续盯着那些不断变化的数据，等待着研究员将要送交给他的报告。</p><p>‘孩子……我的孩子……’<br/>
就在Cloud被‘囚禁’的时候，一个温柔的女声‘传’入他脑中……或许应该说，那个声音是发自他体内的……<br/>
‘Cloud，我的孩子，协助我，而我将给你拯救自己的机会。’<br/>
尽管意识不清醒，但Cloud也明白这是Jenova的声音。<br/>
‘不要让那些无能的生物束缚你，Cloud，我的孩子，我给你力量，完成我的愿望。’<br/>
不知道那时候Jenova是否也是这样诱惑Sephiroth的，或许她许诺给于对方的只是单纯的‘母爱’。<br/>
‘Cloud，我的孩子，完成我的愿望，来吧。’<br/>
许诺给于对方最希望的，最渴望得到的‘幻象’，这大概就是Jenova最为强大的能力，她能看穿人内心隐匿最深的东西，并加以利用……或许，这就是Cetra被毁灭的原因……<br/>
‘Cloud，睁开眼睛，离开这里。’<br/>
离开这里大概就是Cloud目前最想要做的……的确，他想要离开这里，去阻止Sephiroth将要做的某些事情……不过，就目前的状态来看，他这个J细胞携带者说不定会成为Sephiroth的‘同谋’……</p><p>将自己关在办公室里的Sephiroth正在键盘上敲击着什么，他要以此次‘Cloud异动事件’为借口去Nibelheim村检查关押的Jenova的Mako炉。正因为Cloud是Nibelheim村人，且近一段时间那个士兵表现出的种种不正常正好可以和Jenova表现出某些异常现象联系起来，所以，这对早就想亲自调查Jenova的Sephiroth来说是一个难得的机会……当任务申请提交后，Sephiroth‘轻松’的向后靠在椅背上，他相信Heidegger很快就会给于行动批准令的，毕竟那个只会‘啊哈哈哈’大笑的家伙是个名副其实的‘白痴’。</p><p> </p><p>不管是孤立无援还是死路一条，Zack Fair都决定去把Cloud从科学部里救出来，尽管现在的Cloud是个奇怪的家伙，但他依旧不能丢下Cloud不管，毕竟那孩子是他在意的对象之一。<br/>
潜入的过程并不顺利，毕竟Zack是名Soldier而不是擅长潜行的Turk……当历经‘千辛万苦’进入了科学部某实验室时，本应该执行‘英雄救奇怪家伙’行动的Zack被眼前的景象惊呆了……在他面前不是被囚禁的Cloud，而是满地横七竖八的尸体，以及揪着Hojo领子呈现‘暴走’状态的Cloud……那个全裸的金发家伙几乎满身都是鲜血，他揪着Dr Hojo领子冷笑着：<br/>
“博士，给我一个编号吧……博士……”<br/>
显然，此刻的Hojo并不能给Cloud一个编号，因为那个自诩为天才的科学家的心脏被Cloud攥在另一只手里。<br/>
“你比不上Dr Gest，永远。”<br/>
Cloud的语气听起来并不像是平常的‘Cloud Strife’，一霎那，Zack以为自己看到了‘Sephiroth’。</p><p>“Cloud！”<br/>
在震惊了几秒之后，Zack喊出金发人的名字，但这之后他不知道自己应该说什么，做什么，毕竟眼前的景象对他来说切切实实是个‘震惊’……那个揪着Hojo领子的人真的是Cloud的吗，还是只是一个有着Cloud外皮的怪物……不管怎么说，Zack此刻已经做好了战斗准备，因为他的Soldier手册上某条就是‘在危机时刻要首先确保自己的生命安全。’</p><p>“Zack？”Cloud慢慢的转头，看着满脸错愕的Zack，“……Zack……我……”<br/>
“这……这是……怎么回事！Cloud！为什么要杀这些人！？”<br/>
“我不想再被当作实验体，不想！”丢开Hojo的尸体，Cloud歇斯底里的喊着，“我不要！我不要再经历那些！不要！！不要！！！”<br/>
“安静，安静……Cloud，冷静一点……这里没有人会对你怎么样，安静……”双手做着安抚状的Zack，慢慢的接近Cloud，“冷静一点，Cloud，冷静，咱们一起离开这里，乖，没有人会伤害你，没有人。”<br/>
“Sephiroth在哪里。”用手背擦了一下脸上的血，Cloud问。<br/>
“他乘坐直升机去Nibelheim。”Zack想到自己其实是‘逃’了去Nibelheim的任务而来救Cloud的。<br/>
“他离开多久了。”<br/>
“大概10小时……先不说这个，咱们先离开这里，除非你有信心去收拾那些赶来的士兵。”Zack无奈的用拇指指了指身后的大门……此刻，整个科学部都被警报声充斥，很快的，警备机械人就会和守卫士兵一起赶来。<br/>
“去追Sephiroth。”说着，Cloud向门走去。<br/>
“喂喂，你这样要去干什么！”Zack在门口拦住Cloud，“清醒点！”<br/>
“我很清醒……Zack……如果不去阻止Sephiroth就会有更恐怖的事情发生，你跟我一起去，或者不要栏我的路。”<br/>
“啧……你至少先找件能穿的衣服。”</p><p>套上随便从研究员的尸体上扒下的实验服，Cloud跟着Zack逃离科学部，沿路上，他们干掉了几个守备机器人以及一些守卫士兵，并成功的抢夺了一名赶来支援的Soldier的装备以及服装。<br/>
“我他妈的一定会被处分的。”坐在抢夺来的直升机里，Zack捂着脸说，“我他妈的还指望能涨工资。”<br/>
“与其有时间抱怨，还不如马上召唤Bahamut，那些家伙不会这么轻易放过我们的。”坐在驾驶位上的Cloud说着。<br/>
“喂……你什么时候变得会命令人了！？还有，你什么时候学会开直升机的！我不记得你有这技能！”<br/>
“被击落之前你要不要做点什么，直升机拼过飞行战斗机械的几率……是零……”Cloud嗤笑一声，“我说过了，我来自未来的世界，在那个世界里，我……拯救了星球……”<br/>
“谁给我一拳……让我醒过来吧……这一定是个梦……一定……”单手捂着眼睛苦笑，Zack无奈的拿出了全召唤魔石，“等我醒了，我一定要回老家看妈妈。”<br/>
“那么现在先和我去救我妈。”<br/>
“岳母大人好吗。”<br/>
“我……希望能在Sephiroth发疯之前干掉他……我不想再失去一次妈妈！”紧握着操纵杆，Cloud吼着，“喂！去阻止那些追来的飞行机械好不好！”<br/>
“是，是，是，未来战士。”Zack挥手召唤出了Bahamut，随后他跳出机舱，落到了龙王的背上，抽出Buster Sword的黑发Soldier盯着追赶来的机群，“来，就让我做个背叛公司的英雄之梦。”</p><p>此时已经到达Nibelheim的Sephiroth正走出藏有Jenova的Mako炉，他脚步沉重的向村内走去……母亲说关于自己身世的记录都藏在神罗公馆的图书馆里……母亲，那个被密封着的腐尸真的是自己的母亲吗，哼，真可笑……<br/>
“我是个人类，只是比一般人强大而已，因为我是个天生的Soldier。”<br/>
一直这样相信的Sephiroth此刻已经有些‘动摇’了。</p><p> </p><p>“我一定会被公司开除的。”瘫坐在直升机副驾驶位置上的Zack自言自语一般的‘念’着，“我现在是个挟持‘实验品’逃离公司的白痴，一定会被追杀到死的。”<br/>
“Zack……”驾驶着直升机的Cloud说，“我会补偿你的。”<br/>
“你用什么补偿？”Zack苦笑一声，“你能做出让公司满意的解释吗……一个Soldier在一个士兵的‘命令’下，驾着Bahamut击落了神罗的追兵……啧，我干掉的那些玩意，我估计我一辈子都赔不起……”<br/>
“至少你阻止了更可怕的事情的发生。”<br/>
“更可怕的事情？就像你说的那些？Sephy那个家伙会发疯……啧，我就算抢了他的妞，他都没有任何过激的行为……嗯，大概那妞只是单方面认为是Sephy的女友，她床上功夫不错。其实也不算是我抢的，不过都是一夜就分开……”<br/>
“Zack！”<br/>
“好吧，好吧。”黑发Soldier耸耸肩，“我还是爱你的，宝贝Clu，哥哥最……爱你了……”</p><p>Cloud不再说话，现在他要处理的不是‘他该向如何向公司解释’的问题，再者说，神罗公司怎么会相信一个‘来自未来的普通兵’的说辞……现在要做的就是尽快赶到Nibelheim去阻止将要发生的一切。</p><p>甩掉追兵的直升机降落在Nibelheim村外，Cloud下了直升机，他知道他应该尽快去做他应该做的。没有多久神罗的人就会赶到，毕竟这架直升机的位置已经被锁定了。<br/>
值得庆幸，在Cloud赶到的时候，Nibelheim还没有被火海淹没，而且一切看似还很正常……不过，看样子他和Zack是‘神罗叛徒’的事情已经被公司作为正式消息发布了，因为村口把守的士兵见到他们之后马上就做出了攻击的架势，并且其中一人还马上拿出了手机要向公司报告……当然了，Cloud并不想惹太多麻烦，所以他在士兵做出行动之前就解决了他们。<br/>
“喂……Strife，我现在真有点怀疑你是某个组织派来解决Sephiroth的了……”跟在Cloud身后走近村里的Zack‘开玩笑’的说着，“唉……看来我已经被开除了……”<br/>
“你还是不相信我说的。”走在前面的Cloud径直走向自己家，他的母亲已经在屋外等着他了。<br/>
“我没有相信你的理由，什么从未来来的……虽然你能知道一些发生的不久之后的事情，但……我还是不能完全相信你……”<br/>
“啧，那就别妨碍我。”<br/>
“喂喂喂，我可是一直在帮你。”Zack快走几步到了Cloud身边，“现在正式把我介绍给岳母大人吧。”<br/>
“啧！”</p><p>早些时候听到村口吵闹声的Strife夫人走出屋外，她想要知道究竟发生了什么，而就在她刚走出门的时候，她看到了她唯一的儿子正向自己走来……<br/>
“Cloud，你回来了。”当儿子站在自己面前的时候，Strife夫人不住的打量自己的孩子，“你这是Soldier的制服吗，很合身啊。”<br/>
“……是……是的，妈妈。”庆幸妈妈还没出事的Cloud小声的回答……现在他穿的的确是Soldier的制服，虽然他并不是一个真正的Soldier……<br/>
“我就知道我的孩子一定能实现梦想的。”Strife夫人激动的说着，“你成了Soldier，这真好……那是你的朋友吗？”<br/>
“嗯……”Cloud回头看了一眼一脸无奈的Zack。<br/>
“那么快进来吧。”Strife夫人热情的说，“哦……对了，你们是来和Sephiroth先生一起执行任务的吗？”<br/>
“Sephiroth他在哪里！？”Cloud拉住了他正要进屋的妈妈的手臂，“你看到他了！？”<br/>
“嗯……出什么事情了？我不久前看到他回来，而且急匆匆地走进了神罗公馆……是不是有什么重要的任务？”<br/>
“……妈妈，听我说。”Cloud严肃的对他妈妈说，“待在屋里不要出来，如果神罗公馆那边出了任何意外，你就躲进地窖或者直接逃离村子……”<br/>
“究竟怎么了，Clu。”Strife夫人伸手去摸他儿子的连，Cloud脸上的表情是她未曾见过的‘认真’。<br/>
“Sephiroth也许会破坏村子……那时候，妈妈，你躲起来或者逃走，千万要活着……”<br/>
“傻孩子你究竟在说什么，Sephiroth是神罗的英雄，他不会那么做的。”<br/>
“相信我！妈妈！”<br/>
“……好……”<br/>
Strife夫人虽然想问Cloud发生了什么事情，但现在她却问不出口，因为她看的出她的孩子并不想再说什么，而她自己能做的就是按照Cloud的嘱咐，在有事情发生的时候，躲起来或逃走。<br/>
“我走了，妈妈。”Cloud看着他的妈妈……而这一次，他不想失去妈妈，不想让妈妈再一次被Sephiroth杀掉，所以，就算是拼了命，他也要阻止Sephiroth，阻止将要发生的一切。</p><p>“喂，现在我该怎么办。”一直站在Cloud身后的Zack发话。<br/>
“如果你能相信我，就留在这里替我守护我妈妈还有村子，如果有意外发生的话。”<br/>
“意外？Sephiroth发疯杀人并烧了这里吗，啧。”Zack苦笑一声，“好吧，我就暂时留在这里，你一个人去没问题吗。”<br/>
“当然没有。”<br/>
“好吧。”说完，耸耸肩的Zack走进了Strife家，“那我就在这里和你妈妈聊聊天，等你回来吃饭。”<br/>
“妈妈……就拜托你了……”<br/>
“只要我不被神罗公司来的人提前抓走就可以了。”<br/>
“究竟发生了什么，能告诉我吗。”听完Cloud和Zack的对话，Strife夫人一脸疑惑的说。<br/>
“嗯……夫人，你介意告诉我一些Cloud小时候的事情吗，比起其他的，我对那个家伙小时候的生活更感兴趣。”<br/>
“哦……好……”得不到答案的Strife夫人只得作罢，但隐约的，她觉得她的儿子会有危险。</p><p>看着Zack和妈妈走进屋子，Cloud闭上眼，深呼吸，之后他转身走向神罗公馆，而在那里，Sephiroth正在书房里翻阅着关于‘古代种’的一切。</p><p> </p><p>清理掉神罗公馆院中的守卫后，Cloud走进那所大宅……这个地方是Cloud熟悉并厌恶的，曾经，他的一生在这里被彻底的转变，但这却不能怨任何人，毕竟谁也不会想到初次和崇敬的英雄一同执行任务的他竟然会得到那样的一个结局……<br/>
装配着2nd Soldier使用的重剑的Cloud此刻并没有十足的信心去打败Sephiroth，即使他曾经是拯救星球的英雄。但是在这里，他没有同伴，没有援护，甚至没有人可以真正的相信他，他现在是真正的‘孤军奋战’。</p><p>穿过神罗公馆尚且不算阴暗的走廊，Cloud站到了图书馆门口……在门口，站着个端着食物的不知所措的士兵……<br/>
“你在这里做什么。”走到士兵身后，Cloud问，而他这样的举动着实吓到了那个带着头盔的家伙。<br/>
“您好！”听到Cloud的声音，士兵马上转身，他因双手端着托盘而不能向Cloud敬礼……大概Cloud身上的Soldier制服让这名士兵误认了金发人的身份……<br/>
“Sephiroth……在里面多久了……”<br/>
“很久了，而且Sephiroth先生一直都没有吃东西，我很担心。”站在门口的士兵利索的回答。<br/>
“……你离开这里，之后的事情交给我来处理。”Cloud拍了拍士兵的肩膀，“快走。”<br/>
“但是……”<br/>
“马上离开！如果有意外的发生，你最好能组织村里的人疏散！”<br/>
“意外？”<br/>
“……你最好快离开……”Cloud深吸口气，“如果这里发生了战斗，你要保护好村民，让他们都离开。”<br/>
“先生，究竟会发生什么。”<br/>
“离开，这是Soldier的命令。”说完，Cloud向外推了士兵一把，“快走。”</p><p>不管那名士兵会不会向公司报告，Cloud径直走近图书馆，在走道中的时候，他就听到里面急促的翻书声，还有夹杂在翻书声中的几声冷笑。</p><p>“哦……背叛者，你还是来了……”当Cloud走进图书馆的时候，Sephiroth合上书，冷笑着说，“你已经忘记了母亲的愿望了吗。”<br/>
“Sephiroth……”Cloud站在门口，瞪着不远处的银发人，“你错了。”<br/>
“难道从这些异种手中夺回属于母亲的星球是错误吗。”放下书，Sephiroth走向Cloud，“……看起来，你也是母亲的孩子，即使你是个背叛者，我也可以原谅你，如果你愿意和我一起完成母亲的愿望……到达约束之地……”<br/>
“Jenova的愿望不值得去完成！清醒一下Sephiroth！”握着剑柄，Cloud不由自主的后退一小步，面对步步逼近的Sephiroth，他还是能感到一种莫名的‘压迫感’。<br/>
“那么，你是拒绝了，背叛者。”冷笑着，Sephiroth靠近Cloud，他俯视着对方，“你也是Jenova因子的携带者……和我很相似，不是吗……”<br/>
“我和你不一样！”<br/>
“你一样也是被制造出来的，Cloud Strife。”<br/>
说话间，Sephiroth手中突然挥出雷暴，猝不及防的Cloud被这一击震飞……撞倒地板后，Cloud马上弹起，并立即用重剑阻挡随之而来的三级火焰……不过，Cloud使用的普通重剑并不是正宗的对手，在几个回合之后，他的武器就被正宗砍断。而他也在武器损坏的同时被Sephiroth打落到墙壁上……<br/>
“背叛者。”用正宗指着被逼在墙角的Cloud，“现在祈求我，我还可以给你一次赎罪的机会。”<br/>
“休想！”倒在坍塌墙壁之中的满身灰尘的Cloud咬牙说道，“Jenova……那个怪物根本就不是你的妈妈！你这个白痴！”<br/>
“怪物吗……你我都是……Strife……”慢慢将正宗刺入Cloud胸膛的Sephiroth说，“祈求我，我可以让你死的痛快一些。”<br/>
“……你……”紧攥住正宗的Cloud全力阻止着利刃的刺入，“白痴！那些记录是错误的！真正的……真正的古代种是‘Cetra’！是Aerith！不是你！”<br/>
“……Aerith？”冷笑着，Sephiroth暂时停止了刺入，“她和我一样，对Hojo来说都是实验体。”<br/>
“你爸爸骗了你，Sephiroth……可怜的家伙……”嗤笑一声，Cloud依旧紧握着刀刃，但他此刻却感到体内的鲜血即将涌上喉头。<br/>
“他不配当我的父亲！”<br/>
“你很清楚……他是……”血终于从口中喷出，但此时的Cloud却是冷笑着，甚至是有些轻蔑的说，“你一直都知道，Hojo是你的父亲，而你的母亲……咳……”<br/>
“住口！”猛地，将正宗抽离，再用力刺入Cloud身体的Sephiroth吼道。<br/>
“她叫……Lucrecia Crecent……你是个人类！Sephiroth！”在正宗刺入的瞬间，Cloud嚷道。</p><p>“可怜的背叛者，你拙劣的谎言不能欺骗任何人。”<br/>
抽回正宗，Sephiroth看着躺在鲜血和瓦砾中的Cloud……现在碍事的家伙已经解决了，接下来应该做的就是尽快完成母亲的心愿……尽管有些‘可惜’，但Sephiroth还是亲手杀死了这个和自己有些‘相似’的家伙，如果Cloud愿意和自己‘合作’的话，那么母亲的心愿或许可以更顺利的完成。</p><p>‘让那些从母亲手中夺走星球的污秽的杂种得到应有的报应。’<br/>
这样想着，Sephiroth转身向神罗公馆外走去，而就在这时，公馆的门被踹开，拎着Buster Sword的Zack闯了进来。</p><p>“这他妈的是怎么回事！？”面对着以自己的‘常识’无法解释的情况，Zack能做的就是对着Sephiroth吼，“究竟怎么回事！这是你干的吗！？”<br/>
“难道你以为还会是敌袭吗，Zack Fair。”冷笑着，Sephiroth用沾满Cloud鲜血的正宗指着Zack，“你也是来阻止我完成母亲的愿望的吗，杂种。”<br/>
“嘿……你在说什么……”虽然有些搞不清状况，但是Zack还是做好了迎战的准备，“看起来Cloud似乎说的是真的，你果真发疯了，白毛混蛋。”<br/>
“去死吧！”<br/>
挥动正宗，Sephiroth袭向Zack，而就在兵刃即将接触的时候，Sephiroth突然被身后飞来的火球魔法击中……魔法的攻击使银发人站立不稳，向前一个趔趄……<br/>
“你还活着吗，背叛者。”迅速调整好自己的Sephiroth挥刀弹开Zack的大剑，之后他跳离对方，并转头看向依旧半躺在断壁间的Cloud。<br/>
“咳……我怎么会被你这个疯子杀死……咳，咳……”捂着伤口，Cloud支撑着自己站起来……这时候或许真的应该‘感谢’J细胞对宿主的治愈能力……<br/>
“哼……我没时间再和你们浪费下去了。”说话间，时间停止魔法的前奏出现在Sephiroth手中，“安静的在这里等我回来处决你们。”<br/>
“等一下！Sephiroth！你……”</p><p>话还没有说完，Sephiroth就降下了时间停止魔法并附带了沉默效应……来不及打断Sephiroth魔法的Zack以及倒在瓦砾中的Cloud都在魔法降下的瞬间被‘静止’在了原地，很不幸的，他们的都没有装备对时间停止免疫的道具。<br/>
如果Vincent Valentine没有在适当的时候出现的话，Cloud大概会第二次陷入没有保护家乡的自责中……不知道是因为Lucrecia在意识空间中的唤醒还是因为‘睡够了需要起来活动一下’，Vincent在没有外力打扰的情况下，自己醒了过来，并走出了地下室……</p><p>“你就是Dr Crecent的孩子吗。”用三管火铳指着Sephiroth的Vincent问，不过显然他对面的那位刚刚挨了他几枪的人不会老老实实的回答他的问题。<br/>
“又一个麻烦的家伙。”虽然被Vincent击中几次，但Sephiroth却只受到了轻微的皮外伤，“Crecent是谁，你是第二个提到他的人。”<br/>
“你的母亲，Lucrecia，只是她已经逃离了这里，为了躲避自己的罪恶。”Vincent顿了顿，“我同样也逃避了罪恶，我犯下了不能被救赎的罪恶。”<br/>
“那和我无关。”Sephiroth冷笑着，“让开。”<br/>
“你变得不像是人类了，Sephiroth。”Vincent带着叹息的口吻说，“Lucrecia曾经是那样的期待着你的出生，她甚至在你未出生之前就为你想好了名字。”<br/>
“你在自言自语的讲故事吗。”<br/>
“为什么不放下你的武器，你可以去地下室看所有你母亲留下的记录，那会说明一切。”<br/>
“你在欺骗我吗，想要阻止我实现母亲的愿望吗。”<br/>
“当然不。”放下持着三管火铳的手，Vincent平静的说，“你的母亲是Lucrecia，而她并不希望你这样做。”<br/>
“哼……”并没有放下正宗的Sephiroth冷笑着看着面前的红衣怪人。</p><p>“不敢去看吗，你这个懦夫……”时间停止魔法效率消退之后，Cloud扶着残垣站起来，“去地下室看那些资料，你将知道你所有的身世……”<br/>
“你很烦人，Cloud Strife。”没有回头，Sephiroth说着。</p><p>没有任何征兆的，Cloud体内的J因子突然和Sephiroth身体内的J因子发出了不可抑止的异动，而这种贯穿全身的‘异动’就像是Jenova那不可逃离的呼唤一般……同时的，Cloud和Sephiroth都听到了Jenova的声音，那个萦绕在他们脑中的声音‘诱惑’着他们，许诺着将给他们强大的力量，劝诱要将星球拿回到自己的手中，温柔的称呼他们为‘孩子’……但这两人听到的Jenova的声音却并不是来自同一个的……</p><p>“是……母亲……”握着正宗，单手扶着额头的Sephiroth低声说着，“我将到您那里去，听从您的愿望……”<br/>
说完，Sephiroth挥刀劈开了Vincent和Zack的阻拦，他向着‘关押’着Jenova的Mako炉奔去，甚至没有来得及去干掉沿路上那些‘从母亲手中夺走星球的误会的杂种’。</p><p>“Sephiroth……那家伙果然疯了，我现在多少相信你一些了，小家伙。”将Buster Sword背在背上，Zack搀扶起Cloud，“要去追那家伙吗？”<br/>
“当然了！”捂着伤口，Cloud吼着，“村子……我的村子……妈妈……”<br/>
“似乎Sephiroth并没有破坏村庄。”已经站在门口的Vincent说，“你们如果要阻止什么就尽快赶去。”<br/>
“就算想快一点也没有办法……啧……”看着消失在门口的那个奇怪的红色披风，Zack叹了口气，“你能走吗，Cloud。”<br/>
“当然……”Cloud面前做出自己‘没事’的样子，“去Mako炉……”<br/>
“那就坚持住，麻烦的小家伙。”<br/>
扶着Cloud走向Mako的Zack，他一路上在想的是如何向公司交代这件事，还有，如果自己能活到辞职的话，自己是应该先回老家一趟，还是干脆‘隐居’在Midgar，开个‘什么都做’的店过活……</p><p> </p><p>或许有时候‘美梦成真’并不是什么美好的事情。<br/>
Cloud记得Zack Fair曾经说过，要在退伍之后开个‘什么都做’的店，就是那种只要能赚钱就什么都做的，但这也是有‘底线’的……坐在破旧的办工桌后，看着手里的账单，Cloud深深叹了口气……自己难得有机会回到过去以‘改变自己的人生’，却没有想到会得到这样一个结果。</p><p>“这么年轻就叹气可是不好的哦。”刚进门的Zack用手背敲了一下Cloud的头。<br/>
“给我一个不叹气的理由。”摇着手里的账单，Cloud无奈的说。<br/>
“没关系，很快就会有工作的。”前Soldier脸上是‘无所谓’的笑容，“什么奇怪的事情都会过去的，不是吗……哦，对了，用你的预知能力告诉我下期彩票的中奖号码。”<br/>
“我才没有什么预知能力，而且，我的那个‘未来’可不是这个样子的。”</p><p>向后靠在椅子上，望着天花板，Cloud再次叹气……几个月之前的事情简直就和‘做梦’一样……那时候，他由Zack搀扶着走向关押Jenova的Mako炉，一路上，他还不断的推测的各种最坏的结果……啧，大不了和Sephiroth同归于尽……<br/>
在Mako炉内，Cloud再次见到那幕熟悉的场景，那个银发精神分裂对着老妇女的腐尸自言自语……Sephiroth这个家伙究竟是多缺少母爱，居然会以为那出土活文物会是自己的‘妈妈’……挣扎着，Cloud脱离开Zack的搀扶，他用自己能达到的最快速度跑上楼梯。<br/>
“Sephiroth！”<br/>
就在Cloud大叫银发Soldier的名字的时候，在他身体‘寄居’着的‘来自未来’的Jenova首级突然发出了长鸣，同时，‘处在过去’的Jenova也嘶吼着……接着，在Cloud体内的Jenova首级‘渗透’了出来，那些粘稠的细胞团几乎是从Cloud身体上的每个毛孔中挤出来的……很久之后，Cloud一想起那感觉就会不寒而栗，那简直就像是自己被撕裂一样……处于容器内的Jenova也嘶吼着，并在没有外力的帮助下冲出了一直束缚着她的各种管线，大罐子……来自不同时空的Jenova们嘶吼着，像是要吞掉对方一样的涌动着……这一幕不但吓到了Zack，也令Sephiroth震惊。不管别人怎么震惊，Cloud都管不了了，因为在Jenova的头离开他的身体后，他就昏倒了……</p><p>Cloud醒来的时候，是躺在一间陌生的房间里，不过好在Zack在他身边。在稍微清醒了一些之后，Cloud听Zack向他讲述了他昏倒后发生的事情……虽然有些混乱，但Cloud知道几件事：首先是Vincent摆平了一切，并带着Sephiroth去见了Lucrecia；其次，Jenova们在互相吞噬中双双消失了，用Vincent的话来解释就是‘不同时空的同种物质的互相抵消’，反正大致意思如此；再次，Zack辞职了，Sephiroth从神罗消失了，Vincent去守护Lucrecia了；最后，Cloud现在正躺在Zack租来的屋子里，这间屋子也用作‘什么都做的店’。</p><p> </p><p>“你在发什么呆。”再次敲了Cloud的头，Zack问。<br/>
“我在想今天怎么应付房租。”丢下账单，Cloud看了一眼Zack……经营这间什么都做的店虽然自由，但却不得不时常为资金问题担心。<br/>
“嗯……那明天我们去帮Aerith卖花，顺便拿点‘佣金’，怎么样。”<br/>
“那点钱……啧……算了吧。”Cloud露出一个无奈的表情，“还不如去打劫。”<br/>
“去砍怪捞钱怎样……啊，对了，我今天还带来一个新雇员。”说着，Zack用拇指指了指门口，“实在不行，我们就把那家伙出租出去。”<br/>
“新雇员！？”Cloud猛的站起来，看向门口……本想对着Zack‘已经没有钱雇人了！’的Cloud瞬间呆住了，因为门口站的是Sephiroth……</p><p>啧……好吧，Cloud现在也不得不接受这个事实了……Sephiroth居然也能从神罗辞职，神罗居然能放人……啧，当然了，神罗怎么会公开说‘英雄因为不满待遇而愤然离开’……<br/>
“总之，不会再为资金担心了。”Zack对惊呆的Cloud说，“因为……”<br/>
“我们将作为神罗的外援小组，执行一些不能公开的任务，当然，只是名义上的‘神罗外援小组’，我们并不会真正的隶属神罗公司……你可以把嘴闭上了，Strife……”<br/>
“可……可这……怎么会……Sephiroth？那个疯子！？”<br/>
“注意你的用词，Cloud Strife。”走到桌边拎开Cloud，Sephiroth坐到原本属于金发人的椅子上，“我不是什么疯子，但你是这个奇怪的‘未来小子’。”<br/>
“但……但是……”Cloud依旧支支吾吾的说着。“谁知道你会不会再去做Jenova的好孩子！”<br/>
“已经不会再有可能了，我现在明白了一切。”Sephiroth嗤笑一声，“尽管我是实验产品，但是我的强大是不可复制的，我还有属于人类的心智，不是吗。”<br/>
“可是……”Cloud还想说什么。<br/>
“已经没有可是了。”Sephiroth抬手阻止了Cloud继续说下去，“不如先来看看第一个赚钱的任务。”<br/>
“啧。”<br/>
站在一边的Zack耸耸肩，他大概能预计到日后的日子不会有‘平静’存在了。</p><p>事情基本就这样完结了，大概吧。</p><p>不过，既然23岁的Cloud的神志能回到14岁的身体里，那么14岁的Cloud的神志就自然‘互换’到23岁的Cloud的身体，嗯，没错，就是那个正在和Sephiroth的三只思念体对战的送货员的身体里……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>